LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA
by Magguie Aino
Summary: Minako Aino y Serena Tsukino son unas jovencitas de la misma edad, que estudian como cualquier otro estudiante, van en distintas escuelas y viven una vida aparentemente "normal" sin embargo, hay secretos que nadie más sabe de ellas, Serena sufre de crisis constantes en las que Mina tiene algo que ver ¿Pero como puede ser posible si ellas nunca se han visto antes?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CONTENIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ESCENAS FUERTES POR LO QUE SE RECOMIENDA QUE SOLO MAYORES DE EDAD LEAN, EN DADO CASO DE QUE SEAN UNOS REBELDES... BUENO LUEGO NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTÍ.**

 **NOTA: SE RECOMIENDA PONER LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN**

 **HUMAN- CHRISTINA PERRI**

watch?v=Ak6M1ar2hTU

 **Capitulo 1: MONSTRUOS**

Querido diario me pregunto una vez más ¿Cuándo se acabara esta tortura? Ya no soporto cada día vivir con este miedo, en la escuela volvieron al golpearme una vez más, las mismas chicas de siempre, maldigo la hora en la que Neherenia divulgó mis sentimientos plasmados en una carta que había escrito para el chico que me gustaba, antes de que pudiera dársela ya me la había arrebatado de entre mis manos y echándose a correr se metió a la estación de radio escolar contando a todo el colegio acerca de mis sentimientos, lo peor es que divulgo mi nombre y el del chico, ahora tengo que sufrir diariamente el rechazo de Kaito Ace, las burlas, los insultos y los golpes de las chicas populares del colegio, quisiera tener un solo día de descanso, no solo tengo que soportar la humillación que me hacen pasar, sino que además, sigo soportando la soledad por ser una cerebrito, quisiera hablar y contar todo lo que me pasa acá en el colegio, pero el director es el padre de Neherenia y sinceramente le cree más a su hija que a los demás, aún recuerdo la última vez que un alumno presentó queja de la maldita bruja, Neherenia le había mentido a su padre diciéndole que todo lo que el chico decía de ella era mentira, que él decía eso porque ella lo había descubierto vendiendo drogas y la había amenazado para que no dijera nada, todo esto entre falsas lagrimas así que el director le creyó más a su hija que al joven, lógicamente el director mando a revisar su casillero para encontrar pruebas, pruebas que "curiosamente" fueron encontradas y provocaron la expulsión inmediata del joven, lógicamente la noticia se esparció por todo el colegio y nadie se tragaba el cuento de Neherenia, todos conocían al chico y francamente era más santo que el papa, así que hablar no me conviene tanto como quisiera, además de que mi mamá y mi papá me harían sufrir el triple, como por ejemplo hoy que llegue a casa, con la ropa sucia y oliendo a basura tenía un enorme moretón en el ojo derecho y mi mamá en lugar de preguntarme si me encontraba bien, terminó abofeteándome e insultándome por haber llegado con la ropa sucia y mal oliente.

¿Llorar? Claro que si, tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero sabía que si lloraba solo empeorarían las cosas, así que con gran esfuerzo me obligue a no derramar lagrimas, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada, cuando llegó papá mi mamá le contó como llegué y él solo se burlo en mi cara, quería desaparecer, ¿Se supone que un padre te haga sentir como la mierda, que te humille de esa forma y que te lastime? Porque si es así entonces mi papá es un padre ejemplar.

No pude soportar más aquella indiferencia de su parte, agache la cabeza intentando ocultar mi rostro con mi cabello pero sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima terminó rodando por mi cara, trate de limpiarla lo más rápido posible para que no se diera cuenta, creí que no se daría cuenta pero… pero fue demasiado tarde, él pasó de la risa a la seriedad, su mirada cambio a una inexpresiva y temible, siempre odié esa mirada, cuando la veía sabía que estaba completamente perdida, mi mamá tomó un tono serio al saber lo que a continuación pasaría, ojala me hubiera ayudado, hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, siempre espere que algún día su frío corazón se volviera cálido y compasivo y al final me ayudara pero en lugar de eso me tomó por el cabello y con rabia me llevó hasta aquélla horrible habitación que tanto he odiado en mi vida, abrió la puerta y aún sujetándome del cabello sin importar cuánto le suplicaba por dejarme ir me tumbó a la cama y me amarró de las manos y de los pies a cada extremo de la cama, gritaría, lucharía, hubiera querido luchar para evitar que me amarrase y gritar para que viniesen en mi ayuda pero el cuarto estaba bien modificado para evitar que los ruidos salieran de aquella habitación, no podía hacer nada, el miedo que tenía por saber lo que se avecinaba me habían dejado paralizada, lloré a más no poder, antes de dejarme encendió el equipo de grabación y me dejó a solas con papá quién al entrar a aquélla horrible habitación sólo se dedicó a verme de esa forma tan enferma y a la cual desgraciadamente estaba tan acostumbrada a ver, esa única forma lujuriosa y enferma con la que me veía cada vez que esto pasaba, no le importaba mi llanto y desesperación, ni mucho menos que fuera su hija, no importaba cuánto implorara, cuánto suplicara, no importaba cuánto miedo mostrara ante él, ni mucho menos importaba el pánico del que era presa, eso solo hacía que su excitación incrementara.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, me dio una fuerte bofetada haciéndome callar y como una fiera sin control comenzó a besarme desesperadamente manoseándome de forma enferma y descarada, me acarició, me mordió, me chupó y me lamió el cuerpo con lujuria todo el tiempo que quiso, me veía con hambre, sus grandes manos toscas viajaban por todo mi cuerpo provocando en mi una horrible sensación de asco, miedo e ira, cuanta impotencia sentía en esos momentos el estar amarrada así de esa forma sin poder defenderme tan vulnerable y tan expuesta, sin poder soportarlo más sacó una navaja y literalmente arranco mi ropa por completo, dejándome completamente a merced suya, yo odiaba encontrarme en esa situación y el sólo disfrutaba arrancar cada centímetro de ropa, suplique una última vez en un vano intento de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero él no se tentó el corazón, cuando estuve completamente desnuda ante sus ojos sonrió de forma morbosa, se relamió los labios, se quitó toda la ropa y finalmente pasó lo que más quería evitar que pasara en éste día, me violó y torturó al mismo tiempo todo lo que quiso, odio la forma en la que me trata tomándose todo el tiempo que quiere para disfrutar de mi cuerpo y ver las expresiones de mi rostro yo sin poder evitar esto solo cerré los ojos y esperé a que todo terminara. Cada estocada propinada por su miembro solo hacia odiarme más, el vaivén de sus caderas era agresivo, apresurado, no le importaba el dolor que me causaba a cada penetración suya en mi intimidad ni le importaban los quejidos de dolor que sentía más bien creo que lo disfrutaba, en la última estocada que logró darme finalmente dejó su asquerosa semilla dentro mío, él ni siquiera había usado protección como las veces anteriores, sonriendo a las cámaras ubicadas en distintas áreas alrededor de la cama, me tomo de la cara posesivamente con una sola mano, me obligó a mirarle, me sonrió, me robo un beso y se largó de ahí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así de esa forma tan expuesta aun amarrada, me sentí sucia, me siento realmente miserable y sucia, no hay otra forma de describir todo lo que siento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí desnuda, expuesta aun ante las cámaras llorando pero después de un rato mi madre llegó con una expresión burlista, me desató y tomando una repentina seriedad me obligó a tomar la pastilla del día siguiente, cuando pude tomármela, sin compasión y sin dejar que me vistiera o me tapara con algo, me tiró al piso, me tomó del cabello y literalmente me arrastro hasta el baño de mi habitación, todo ante la atenta mirada burlista y lujuriosa del que se supone es mi padre y ante mi pequeño y asustado hermanito de tan solo cinco añitos Jedite, más miserable no puedo sentirme.

¿Cuánto pasé en la ducha tallando mi cuerpo tratando que quitar el rastro de mi padre? No sé, pero no salí de ahí hasta que mi piel me pidió clemencia. Hoy definitivamente no fue mi día y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esta tortura, solo quiero una vida normal, con unos padres normales, quiero una vida, tranquila y llena de amor, necesito acabar con todo esto, pero como podría hacerlo si mi papá es un Juez reconocido, a los ojos de los vecinos y amigos somos una familia normal y amorosa, mi mamá una típica ama de casa amorosa que se desvive por sus hijos, por su esposo y que ayuda a los más necesitados, mi papá, un padre ejemplar, recto, y duro con la justicia, un padre amoroso y dedicado, quién sospecharía de una familia así a los ojos de los demás, eso era mi familia, pero sólo yo sabía los verdaderos horrores que realmente había detrás, mi madre era todo lo contrario a lo que los demás veían y mi padre igual, no solo abusaban de mi si no que grababan todo lo que me hacían para finalmente vender las cintas por internet , mi padre, aquél que los demás ven como un hombre recto y justo ante la ley es realmente un monstruo, cruel y despiadado, es uno de los cabecillas principales destinado al tráfico de pornografía infantil, y bueno yo ya no formo parte de la infancia, más bien soy una adolecente, pero aun así adquiere mucho dinero por los videos que vende de mi siendo abusada por él, así que huir no es tan fácil, me odia, lo sé, los dos me odian, pero aun así soy la que más vende, querido diario, ya no aguanto más, ojalá algún día pueda terminar todo esto, por esta noche solo quiero olvidar todo y sumergirme en los brazos de Morfeo, solo así, a través de los sueños, es que puedo tener la vida que anhelo, solo ahí es donde puedo ser yo misma, donde no tengo miedos ni inseguridades, donde todo es color de rosa y donde la felicidad siempre gobierna.

Minako al final no pudo aguantar más y rápidamente puso su cara sobre la almohada comenzando a desahogarse, gritaba, maldecía y lloraba todo lo que podía, trataba de sacar todo ese dolor que su pobre alma cargaba, el peso que tenia era demasiado para ella, odiaba sentir aun esa sensación en su cuerpo, tenia asco de sí misma, se sentía tan poca cosa, tan sucia, se sentía como un simple objeto que solo servía para ser mancillada de esa forma tan asquerosa, no importó cuanto se tallo el cuerpo, cuán roja había quedado su piel la rubia aún podía sentir las caricias descaradas y atrevidas de su padre, tan frescas, tan vívidas, ¿Para qué vivir? ¿Cuál era el propósito de estar viva si prácticamente estaba muerta? Sólo era un simple objeto sexual y del cual sus propios padres sacaban jugosas ganancias. Nadie la necesitaba, nadie la extrañaría, decidida, dejando a un lado su raciocinio y sin importarle nada más que acabar con todo ese sufrimiento que llevaba se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y de él sacó una navaja afilada, el brillo que salía de esta relucía como la plata, hipnotizándola por completo, llamándola a acabar con todo de una vez, incitándola a ser libre de una vez por todas, solo tenía que pasar aquél llamativo filo sobre la piel de su muñeca y todo acabaría, solo sentiría un pequeño dolor, ¿Qué era un simple dolor momentáneo comparado con el que había sufrido toda su vida? Nada.

La seguridad en su mirada era por primera vez firme, sin titubeos, no más miedos, no más golpes, no más violaciones, no más tristezas, videos o fotografías. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible comenzó a surcar su boca, vio por última vez el filo de aquélla navaja, arremangó su pijama y tomándola con firmeza finalmente la dirigió a su piel provocando que las primeras gotas apenas perceptibles comenzaran a asomarse.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER QUE SE TOMARÁN EL TIEMPO DE LEERME, COMO YA SABRÁN ALGUNAS LECTORAS, HE DESIDIDO PAUSAR LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS QUE TENIA Y DEDICARME AL CIEN POR CIENTO EN ESTA NUEVA, LITERALMENTE DEJARE EL ALMA Y GRAN PARTE DE MI EN ESTE PROYECTO, LA HISTORIA EN PARTICULAR TIENE UN CONTENIDO UN TANTO DELICADO, ESTA YA LA TENIA PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD, PERO HE DECIDIDO PONERLA ACÁ TAMBIÉN, ESPERO QUE SEAN PACIENTES CONMIGO YA QUE A LA HORA DE PUBLICAR NUEVOS CAPITULOS SERA UN POCO TARDADO YA QUE EL TIEMPO QUE AHORA TENGO ES BASTANTE REDUCIDO, ADEMAS QUE ALGUNAS ECENAS FUERTES SON UN POCO LIOSAS Y QUIERO TRABAJAR MUY BIEN EN ELLAS, PARA MI NO ES SENCILLO ESCRIBIR UN TEMA DE VIOLACIÓN , SI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO QUIEREN SABER DE ESTA U OTRAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, YA SABEN NOTICIAS DE ELLAS PUEDEN CONTACTARME A TRAVES DE MI FACEBOOK "MAGGUIE AINO".**

 **SIN MAS POR QUE DECIR, LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZÓN Y LES MANDO MUCHOS MUCHOS ABRAZOS DE OSO APRETADOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de las dos caras de la luna. Música de recomendación SAFE AND SOUND- TAYLOR SWIFT**

 **Capítulo 2: Valor**

Antes de que la rubia pudiera cortarse con más profundidad un pequeño golpe en la puerta la sacó de su trance, haciendo que parara por un instante, estaba decidida a ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo tenía seguro la puerta, nada en éste mundo la haría cambiar de opinión, estaba decidida, pero afortunadamente el sollozo de su hermanito pidiéndole que lo dejase entrar la hizo cambiar de opinión y tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez ocultó la navaja nuevamente en el cajón y sin ser realmente consiente de la sangre que le estaba saliendo de la muñeca abrió la puerta sintiendo al instante unos pequeños bracitos sujetarse fuertemente de su cintura.

Cuanto tiempo permaneció aquél pequeño inocente aferrado a los brazos de su hermana mayor llorando desconsoladamente, no lo sabía, pero el ver como su hermana había sido tratada de esa forma nuevamente por su madre lo había asustado de tal manera que lo único que quería era ir a su lado para cerciorarse de que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

— ¡Hermana!— exclamó aun llorando el niño.

— Ya Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien— La rubia trataba de calmarlo mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar frente a él.

— Pero… pero mamá te ha hecho daño y eso está mal— Entre lágrimas protestaba el pequeño rubio.

— Sí, pero ahora me encuentro mejor ¿Ves?— Para tratar de calmarlo se separó un poco de él fingiendo una sonrisa para que la viera fijamente, pero el rostro del pequeño Jedite lejos de calmarse solo se horrorizó y mas lagrimas surcaron de sus pequeños ojitos.

— ¡¿Eso es sangre?!

— ¡¿Qué?!— La rubia exclamó alterada mientras se tapaba con la otra mano aquélla herida que se había hecho olvidado cubrírsela.

— ¡¿Te vas a morir?!— Horrorizado pregunto el pequeño rubio.

— ¡No! No bebé, tranquilo, no es nada, solo… solo fue un pequeño accidente que tuve eso es todo voy a estar bien.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, de verdad.

— ¿Me lo prometes?— El pequeño preguntó con esperanza mientras que sus ojitos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas aun retenidas.

— Claro, yo no te mentiría pequeño— Mina se acercó un poco a su hermanito para limpiar de su carita aquellas lagrimas que habían provocado en ella una culpa horrible por haberlo asustado— Mira ya no está sangrando ¿vez? Porque mejor no te voy a dejar a tu habitación antes de que mamá se entere que estás acá ¿eh?

— Está bien, pero antes de que me vaya déjame hacer algo para que sane más rápido tu herida ¿Sí? Conozco un truco muy bueno para hacerte sentir mejor, así me podre ir a mi cama más tranquilo.

— ¿A sí? A ver ¿Cuál es ese truco pequeño mago?— Curiosa y con una sonrisa en la cara Mina preguntó.

— No puedo decirte, un mago no debe revelar sus secretos— Con burla el pequeño le respondió.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No piensas decirme nada entonces?!— Mina por su parte solo atinó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y preguntar sobreactuadamente haciendo que el pequeño se riera a carcajadas, olvidando por un instante lo que ambos habían pasado en ese día.

— No.

— ¿Ni porque soy tu hermana mayor?

— No diré nada, será mejor que cierres los ojos y no hagas trampas que te estoy mirando.

— Ay pero que exigente resultaste ser enano, ya que, está bien como lo ordene usted ¡oh! gran mago Jedite.

Cuando Minako cerró sus ojos, sus sentidos empezaron a actuar, estaba expectante de lo que le haría su pequeño hermano, sintió como le tomaba la mano lacerada entre las suyas más pequeñas y la alzaba un poco, descubrió un poco la tela de su manga la limpió delicadamente y lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue un cálido beso proporcionado por su pequeño hermano, acto que la dejo perpleja, pronto las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensar en quitarse la vida? Ahora mismo la culpa estaba carcomiéndole la conciencia al darse cuenta de su error ¿Cómo pudo pensar que nadie la necesitaba? Si todo este tiempo había tratado de salir adelante y de soportar todo lo que sufría precisamente por él, por ese pequeñito que desde una niña de once años había tenido que cuidar como una madre, porque la suya propia no quería hacerse cargo de él.

Cuando su hermano termino de besarle la mano esta abrió los ojos conmovida y aun con las lágrimas inundando sus azulados ojos lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

— Gracias, gracias por ese hermoso gesto tuyo, eres un caballerito muy atento y amoroso ¿Qué sería de mi si no te tuviera?— La rubia exclamó tratando de contener las lagrimas para no alertar al más pequeño.

— Pues no se— El pequeño negó mientras levantaba los hombros al mismo tiempo— Pero si yo no te tuviera a ti no tendría con quien jugar, me sentiría muy solito, no tendría quien me leyera cuentos por las noches, ni quien me ayudara con la tarea, mucho menos tendría a quien darle mis vegetales, ni a nadie que me dijera cuanto me ama y me enseñara las cosas que están bien y las cosas que están mal.— Definitivamente la edad del pequeño Jedite no la aparentaba mucho ya que siempre lograba sorprenderla y con estas palabras a pesar de que le sacaron una que otra lagrima y dos que tres carcajadas le demostraron cuan tonta había sido al pensar que nadie la necesitaba.

— Eres todo un caso pequeño, pero no te preocupes yo siempre te diré cuanto te amo, aunque a veces me hagas enojar por tus travesuras, ahora vamos a tu habitación para acostarte antes de que nuestros padres se enteren que estas acá.

Después de haber acostado a su hermanito entre abrazos, cosquillas, cuentos, besos y sonrisas Minako se dirigió a su cuarto para finalmente poder conciliar el sueño su día había sido bastante complicado y el día de mañana sería peor, al menos eso se imaginaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando las aves apenas empezaban a trinar su melodioso canto, luego de haber podido conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la noche, la joven rubia de tan solo dieciséis años fue despertada abruptamente por su madre quien sin importarle como invadía la privacidad de su propia hija entró de forma agresiva, tomó las cobijas que abrigaban aquél mancillado cuerpo entre sus manos y tiró de ellas sin compasión arrojándolas al suelo para posteriormente tomar a la rubia del cabello tirando fuertemente de él, no importaba cuán adolorida esta se encontraba la madre siguió jaloneando hasta lograr hacerla caer de la cama.

— Levántate inútil, quiero que te alistes cuanto antes, bajes a desayunar y te largues la escuela, ¿Me oyes Minako? Pobre de ti si llegas a la casa con la ropa hecha un desastre nuevamente, porque si no, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Reteniendo las lagrimas y después de que su madre abandonara su habitación azotando la puerta detrás de ella, soltó un agónico suspiro, hubiese podido evitar aquélla forma de ser levantada de la cama si tan solo hubiera hecho caso al sonido de su alarma desde antes pero el cansancio y dolor que su cuerpo presentaba a causa de los fuertes golpes y patadas que en la escuela había recibido y luego de haber sido violada y golpeada por su padre y madre respectivamente le habían cobrado factura haciendo que se quedase dormida, estaba segura que ahora mismo su cuerpo maltrecho estaba afiebrado y pedía un solo día de descanso, pero si quería evitar otra sesión de golpes e insultos de parte de su madre debía darse prisa así que después de tomar una ducha rápida se dirigió a aquél espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y el cuál tanto odiaba, sin mirarse en el, cerró los ojos, tomó una profunda bocanada de oxigeno y despojándose de su bata de baño poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos solo para ver lo que ya suponía que vería, su respiración se acelero con miedo a causa de aquel reflejo que el espejo le estaba mostrando de su propio cuerpo.

Odiaba ese espejo, lo odiaba porque solo hacia ver los horribles hematomas de los cuales siempre era víctima, golpes, chupetones y mordidas ahora mismo estaban repartidos por sus costillas piernas, brazos, pechos y cara, estaba cansada de ver aquel reflejo de ella, aquél cuerpo esbelto, aquélla figura envidiable, estaba fatal, su piel antes blanca , tersa y nívea ahora estaba llena de colores verdes, rojos y morados, estaba cansada de ser siempre la víctima, estaba cansada de sufrir, añoraba en demasía un sincero abrazo de amor paterno o materno, pero eso solo eran sueños absurdos, desde muy chica tuvo que aprender a crecer, desde muy chica supo que el esconderse bajo las cobijas no era la solución para que los monstruos no lograran lastimarla, el pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces eran una tontería, lo sabía, había rogado infinidad de veces porque todo acabara, pero no importaba cuanto se escondiera, no importaba cuantos deseos pidiera, no importaba cuanto suplicara o rogara a Dios, a las estrellas, a los pozos de los deseos sus suplicas parecían ser ignoradas por que hasta ahora lo que más quería en la vida era un sueño imposible, absurdo y la cruel realidad siempre la golpeaba cada que abría los ojos por las mañanas.

Decir que aquélla imagen de sí misma la aterraba era poco, más bien la sensación que la estaba embriagando era de asco por ser ultrajada de esa forma sin poder evitarlo, de repulsión hacia aquél ser que se supone que le dio la vida permitiendo que la tocase , odio y asco hacia así misma por no poder evitar que su cuerpo a veces reaccionara excitándose con aquellas intimas caricias que tanto odiaba y finalmente de impotencia por no poder hacer nada más para salir de aquel infierno del que era presa, se despreciaba así misma, la rabia que tenía contenida no solo iba dirigida a sus padres si no que iba dirigida a ella misma por permitir que el miedo y la resignación la dominaran, pero esto pronto tendría que terminar, solo tenía que soportar un poco más.

Sin querer seguir viéndose y sintiendo horribles ganas de vomitar se dejó de ver en el espejo terminando de arreglarse, ahora es cuando ella agradecía que existiera el maquillaje por que ayudaría a desaparecer aquéllas horribles marcas que su uniforme no lograba ocultar, se miró una última vez en el espejo, y al ver que no había rastro de maltrato bajó con su mochila en mano para comenzar su día, solo deseaba que hoy por primera vez en su vida le fuera bien.

.

.

.

Hacía cinco minutos que había salido de casa y su mamá no se había despedido de ella muchos dirían que ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero no lo estaba, ella aun no lograba entender cómo era posible que una madre fuera así de frívola con su propia hija, cada que veía el afecto amoroso que las demás familias se demostraban a través de abrazos, besos y sonrisas le entraban celos, solo quería sentir el afecto de una verdadera madre y un verdadero padre, pero en lugar de eso solo recibía maltratos físicos e insultos, no era deseada, no era amada, no recibía sabios consejos, ni tenía al menos alguien con quien hablar, era ignorada por los demás y solo sus padres la amaban por la cantidad de dinero que recibían por sus videos, estaba cansada de todo, eso no era vivir, eso no era libertad, no sabía lo que era sentir la libertad sin embargo quería sentirla con desesperación, las lágrimas pronto se avecinaban, estaba a punto de llorar ahí en medio de la calle, quería gritar, insultar, liberarse por medio del llanto pero sabía que si lloraba la gente empezaría murmurar a sus espaldas llegando a oídos de sus padres y entonces sí que se vería en grabes aprietos, sin embargo no fue necesario retener las lagrimas ya que de la nada un cálido sentimiento empezó a recorrerla, llenándola de una paz inimaginable logrando calmarla, era como si de la nada todas las preocupaciones, miedos y tristezas se alejaran de ella, solía sentirlas a menudo y aún no sabía por qué, Mina siempre pensó que quizá Dios era el que le mandaba esa paz que tanto pedía para hacerle saber que no estaba sola y si era así esperaba con ansias que esa paz perdurara para siempre en ella.

Al llegar al colegio, con las energías renovadas y sabiendo que aun era temprano se dirigió con una sonrisa en el rostro al otro lado del colegio en donde había un pequeño jardín el cuál casi nadie visitaba debido a que el conserje del colegio siempre solía negar el paso a los alumnos claro que Mina era la excepción ya que solía ayudarle a regar y cuidar el jardín, le encantaba ir ahí era el único lugar en donde podía estar a solas sin ser molestada, ahí solía sentirse libre podría decirse que era su lugar preferido. Seguía caminando a aquélla dirección pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar escucho varias risas burlistas, las conocía, no era necesario ser un experto para saber que esas risas pertenecían a aquéllas que tanto la molestaban, al oírlas no pudo evitar que unos escalofríos horribles la invadieran por completo, pensaba que quizá estaban esperándola como siempre solían hacerlo pero al escuchar los quejidos de alguien más supo de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, pobre chica, pensó, realmente lamentaba la suerte de aquélla chica que se escuchaba quejarse, no quería estar en sus zapatos así que debía irse de ahí cuanto antes, si la pillaban sabía que su cuerpo no podría soportar más maltrato pero los gritos de auxilio le taladraron los oídos una y otra vez, torturándola, no podía soportar aquello, sabía lo que era pedir ayuda y ser completamente ignorada así que armándose de valor y lamentando lo que ya sabía que le pasaría por meter las manos para ayudar a la joven en peligro, regresó sus pasos hacia aquél jardín y finalmente se enfrentó a las atacantes.

— ¡De... déjala en paz Neherenia!— Tartamudeando y con las piernas temblándole como gelatina la rubia logró gritar llamando la atención de todas las presentes haciendo que pararan los golpes por unos instantes.

— ¡Pero miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí! A la cerebrito enamorada ¿A caso ahora serás la heroína de esta basura? Si ni siquiera puedes defenderte como pretendes ayudarla a ella—Neherenia dijo esto último riendo a carcajadas siendo seguida por las demás, mientras que Mina solo agachaba la cabeza con impotencia, se sentía frustrada y enojada después de todo ella tenía razón como pretendía defender a aquélla pobre chica si ni ella misma era capaz de meter las manos para defenderse a sí misma, era una cobarde, si, pero ahora mismo la cobarde estaba furiosa y no se quedaría callada.

— ¡Seré una cobarde como dices, pero al menos yo tengo un cerebro que sé ocupar, al menos yo no necesito andar abriendo las piernas como tú y tus amigas a los maestros para aprobar las materias!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldita basura?!

— Dime lo que quieras Neherenia, cobarde, cerebrito, idiota, enamorada, basura como quieras, pero a ti lo puta no se te quitará jamás.

— ¡Ahora mismo te callaré esa boca maldita!

 **CONTUNUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recomendación musical: WAKE ME UP- AVICCI**

 **CAPITULO 3: Amistad**

— Serena, cielo es hora de ir a la escuela— Una señora de simpático carácter alzaba la voz frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija para que ésta lograra escucharla, pero un ligero sollozo del otro lado de la puerta hizo que esa sonrisa en su rostro cambiara por una llena de preocupación.

— Ya… ya voy mamá—Con un nudo en la garganta y tratando de contener el llanto para no preocupar a su mamá la rubia respondió pero fue demasiado tarde ya que su mamá había ingresado a su cuarto y la había logrado ver limpiarse las lágrimas inútilmente.

— Hija no trates de mentirle a tu madre, no tienes por qué hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?, ahora dime ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a tener las crisis?— Con preocupación Ikuko, madre de Serena se dirigió a la rubia mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su hija la cual se encontraba hecha un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas de forma vulnerable envuelta entre las sabanas.

— Desde ayer por la tarde justo al salir de clases comencé a sentir un sentimiento de rabia y miedo al mismo tiempo como… como si hubiese tenido alguna discusión o algo y… cuando llegue a casa una desesperación realmente abrumadora me ha hecho llorar toda la noche es… es como si… como si estuviera en peligro no se… no sé como describirlo, mamá no dejo de sentir un miedo horrible, no dejo de sentir esa opresión en mi corazón, desesperación, ganas de llorar, de gritar, asco, no sé que siento no… no… no se qué me pasa mamá— Entre lágrimas contaba la rubia mientras que su madre la estrechaba con cariño entre sus brazos.

Serena era una joven de dieciséis años de edad, que a pesar de ser una joven demasiado inteligente, no era para nada seria ni asocial, si no todo lo contrario, era muy alegre, bastante sociable, tenía un corazón de oro, en la escuela era muy amada y popular, con más de un pretendiente, unos padres amorosos, un hermano travieso y amigos incondicionales, podría decirse que era una chica afortunada… pero… había un pequeño detalle que solo los más allegados sabían de ella y eso era que desde pequeña Serena solía tener crisis en las que de un momento a otro su ánimo cambiaba abruptamente, podía estar riendo ahora a carcajadas y de la nada comenzar a llorar o enfadarse sin razón alguna. Ikuko y Kengi padres de la rubia la habían llevado con una psicóloga quién al final le había diagnosticado con bipolaridad y depresión por lo que desde ese momento toma medicamentos y va a terapia cada semana, sin embargo, aún con toda esta ayuda que la rubia recibe no puede evitar tener momentos de crisis como la de ahora y en cierto modo esto preocupaba a los padres.

Cuando Serena recibió aquél cálido abrazo de parte de su mamá inexplicablemente una paz le invadió el corazón haciéndole sentir mejor, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo, uno sincero y puro y que mejor que el abrazo de su mamá, ese abrazo era la medicina más efectiva que lograba acabar con todas aquéllas horribles sensaciones.

— No se te ocurra volver a ocultarme estas cosas Serena, soy tu madre y por más que quieras ocultarme las cosas me daré cuenta, eres mi hija, te amo con todo mi corazón y me duele que tú quieras pasar por esto sola, la familia esta para ayudarnos mutuamente, no quiero que te lastimes mas, no estás sola Serena, no te dejaremos sola, así que cada que tengas estas crisis quiero que me lo hagas saber y estaré ahí con los brazos bien abiertos a tu completa disposición—Sin duda alguna la rubia tenia a la mejor madre del mundo y no estaba cansada de dar las gracias a Dios por haberle dado tan hermoso ángel guardián.

— Gracias, tu siempre logras calmarme, no sé como logras hacerlo.

— No des las gracias, un abrazo siempre ayuda y yo lo hago de corazón ya te lo he dicho, ahora ya que te encuentras más calmada por qué no te arreglas rápido y bajas a desayunar.

— Ahora mismo lo hago mamá.

.

.

.

Hacía media hora que había salido de su casa despidiéndose de su mamá y de su hermano después de haber terminado de tomar el desayuno, se sentía más animada, después de haber tenido esa pequeña charla con su mamá, ahora mismo se dirigía con la mochila sobre su espalda y su respectivo uniforme hacia el colegio. Si en algo se destacaba Serena además de todos sus talentos era en llegar siempre antes de que empezaran las clases, desde muy pequeña había adoptado esa costumbre y le encantaba hacerlo ya que siempre solía tomarse su tiempo en el transcurso del camino para admirar su entorno, ver como las abuelitas salían temprano a barrer sus banquetas, a regar sus plantas, ver como el cielo azul se iluminaba majestuosamente mientras las aves extendían sus alas y trinaban de alegría dando los buenos días alzándose el vuelo, o simplemente ver las flores de cerezo reposar sobre sus ramas, estas acciones matutinas, estos simples detalles le fascinaban porque era una parte en la que se sentía en paz y en parte era como un pasatiempo.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, traspasó el portón del colegio saludando alegremente al vigilante como era su costumbre, entró al enorme edificio y se dirigió con entusiasmo al pasillo donde se ubicaban los casilleros, pronto una sonrisa mas se le formo en el rostro al ver que sus amigas ya estaban ahí conversando como siempre mientras esperaban por ella, con seguridad apresuró sus pasos se acercó a ellas y finalmente las saludó pero antes de que pudieran responder algo, el cuerpo de la rubia reaccionó de forma inesperada para todas.

— ¡Serena!

Las amigas de Serena exclamaron con horror por el repentino arranque de furia que su amiga había tenido mientras que la mencionada aun seguía realmente sorprendida.

— ¡Por Dios Serena! ¿Te encuentras bien?—Una pelinegra de tez clara preguntó con preocupación mientras cautelosa se acercaba a la rubia

— S…si Rei… es decir no… no se

— Definitivamente no te encuentras bien te está sangrando la mano — Una joven de cabello acuamarin decía mientras tomaba con cuidado la mano de su amiga.

— ¡Cómo no le va a sangrar la mano si soltó tremendo puñetazo al casillero Michiru!—Ésta vez una chica alta de cabello castaño llamada Lita exclamó aun sorprendida.

— Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería para que la doctora Setsuna te revise, al cabo falta una hora para que comience nuestra clase, agradece que no había ni alumnos ni profesores porque seguro que irían con el chisme a todo mundo.

— Si será lo mejor Rei, ya me está empezando a doler.

— Pero que te pasó, nunca habías llegado a este punto de golpear.

— No tengo idea Michiru solo un arranque de furia me llego y mi cuerpo reaccionó.

— Eso sí que es extraño— Rei exclamó mientras esperaban a que la doctora atendiera a su amiga.

Cuando finalmente la doctora pudo atenderlas no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la lesión que presentaba Serena en la mano, así que al ver que aun le estaba sangrando procedió a hacer las curaciones necesarias, todo ante la atenta mirada de Michiru, Rei y Lita cuando de repente…

— ¡Maldito casillero de mierda, hijo de puta! ¡Joder como me duele!

— ¡Serena!—Todas las presentes exclamaron con sorpresa al escuchar de repente decir eso a la rubia cuando le habían aplicado el alcohol en la piel reventada y es que por más que intentó no pudo evitar soltar semejante vocabulario dejando a todas las presentes incluso a la doctora con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Haciendo muecas pregunto con fastidio.

— ¡¿Cómo que, qué?! —Sorprendida aun exclamó Rei.

— Nunca habías soltado una palabrota mucho menos así de seguidas y así de intensas.

— Pues siempre hay una primera vez Lita ¿Qué nunca han dicho groserías cuando se golpean el dedo chiquito del pie o qué?— Con molestia soltó Serena.

— ¿Cómo es que esto le ha pasado señorita Tsukino?

— Pues… — A Serena la pregunta le había caído por sorpresa.

— Verá doctora Setsuna… lo que pasa…es que...— Michiru trató de responder dando una rápida excusa pero nada se le ocurría.

— ¡Vi una horrible araña en mi casillero!—Serena dijo rápidamente.

— Pues si es así, no creo que haya quedado rastro de la araña— Dijo la doctora con gracia.

— ¡Genial Serena has matado una inocente araña! ¿Ahora que pasara con la familia de la arañita? ¡¿Qué tal que dejaste a una pobre señora araña viuda, o a unas bebés arañitas sin su madre o padre?! ¡Esto quedara en tu conciencia! — Fingiendo indignidad y dolor se expreso Lita mientras ponía una mano en su frente dramáticamente.

— Si Serena que puedes decir en tu defensa— Esta vez Michiru siguió con el juego poniendo sus manos en la cadera mientras fingía una mirada severa hacia la rubia.

— Me… me quería hacer daño… tenía que defenderme. —Esta vez fue turno de Serena en responder para su "Defensa".

— ¿Y qué tal si solo quería saludarte, que tal que se acababa de mudar y te estaba saludando como una buena vecina? ¿Y si te estaba invitando a tomar el té o algo para ser tu amiga?—Rei con un pañuelo se limpiaba las falsas lagrimas ante la risa contenida de las presentes.

— ¿Cómo puedes llamarle a esta atrocidad?

— Lita eso se llama ¡Arañosidio! ¡Eres una arañosida Serena Tsukino!—Nuevamente la voz de Michiru inundo la habitación dando su declaración final.

— ¡Ay no inventen chicas! ¿Es enserio?— El estallido de risas pronto no se hizo esperar por parte de todas las presentes al oír como su amiga se quejaba entre risas.

— Muy bien, terminamos señorita Tsukino

— Gracias Doctora—La rubia agradeció mientras con cuidado movía su lastimada mano.

— No fue nada, solo le pido una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó curiosa

— Para la otra evite estar asesinando arañas a puñetazos por favor, recuerde que es una estudiante no una ninja, además pudo haber matado a Itsi Bitsi araña— Finalmente Setsuna dijo congracia causando que las amigas de la rubia rieran más por aquél comentario.

— Tratare, pero no le prometo nada doctora, mi deber es proteger a todos los aracnofóbicos de este mundo lleno de malévolas arañas ninjas.

— Pues si se llega a enterar de esto el hombre araña y al ver cómo has matado a una de sus hermanas seguro que mandara todo una legión como en la película de Harry Potter— Rei finalmente término de decir provocando más carcajadas a las presentes.

.

.

.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, algo adolorida pero bien, gracias por haberme ayudado—Una peli-azul decía mientras la rubia le ayudaba aponerse de pie.

— No des las gracias, yo he sufrido acoso de esas abusivas por mucho tiempo y siempre que pido ayuda nunca nadie me la brinda, tenía que ayudarte a ti.

— Pero ahora te veras en problemas— Con angustia exclamo la peli-azul.

— Bueno… si, pero ha valido la pena— Mina al decir esto no pudo evitar soltar una risita, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien, le daba miedo pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante, pero al ver como aquélla chica frente a ella le agradecía fue suficiente para quitarse esos miedos y preocupaciones.

— Vaya que si ha valido la pena tremendo derechazo que le has dado en la cara— Ya estando en confianza se burló la chica por lo que acababa de acontecer.

— Ha, ha, ha, si bueno se sintió bastante bien eso a decir verdad.

— Pobre de Neherenia, no hubiese querido estar en su lugar, si que tienes fuerza en ese brazo, ¿Viste como alzó hasta los pies? Estoy segura que le quedará un enorme moretón en el ojo— La desconocida dijo mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

— Créeme nunca olvidare este día ni mucho menos las trusas de Cars que traía puestas —Finalmente ya sin poder aguantar más, las dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

— Ni yo, por Dios esto quedara grabado en mi mente por mucho tiempo, de verdad muchas gracias… hum…— Una vez calmadas la chica desconocida agradeció nuevamente a su salvadora.

— Minako, soy Minako Aino pero puedes llamarme Mina.

— Lindo nombre, yo soy Amy Mizuno, es un placer conocerte

— Lo mismo digo es un placer conocerte.

.

.

.

Las clases en el colegio habían terminado y Mina había hecho una nueva amiga, resulta que Amy aquella chica de pelo azul, había sido trasferida a su clase. Era una chica tímida, dulce, simpática y bastante inteligente incluso más que la propia Minako cosa que le hacía sentir realmente feliz porque prácticamente ellas dos habían comenzado a entablar una hermosa amistad, si bien para los demás sería algo absurdo decir eso ya que se acababan de conocer, algo en ellas dos les hacía creer que su amistad duraría por largo tiempo, en todo el transcurso del día no se habían separado y por más sorprendente que pareciera finalmente Mina había tenido por primera vez en un largo tiempo un día completamente pacifico, Neherenia y las demás no habían vuelto a molestarla por este día, aun así sabía que no debería confiarse, seguro estarían planeado algo para mañana y aunque eso la aterraba no se había arrepentido de haber enfrentado a su agresora por que finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de hacer una amiga.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano hija?—Mamá Ikuko preguntó con preocupación.

— Un repentino arranque de furia mamá, aun no me lo explico, solo me entraron ganas de golpear y cuando menos sentí ya tenía mi locker una abolladura causada por mi puño—La rubia dijo con pesar mientras soltaba un bufido de molestia.

— ¡Dios bendito! Ven déjame revisarte.

— Tranquila mamá no es necesario la doctora ya lo hizo y…

— Me vale un reverendo pepino lo que me digas Serena ahora quítate esa venda y no me protestes jovencita. — Con expresión de evidente molestia mamá Ikuko le exigió a su hija mientras no dejaba de amenazarla con el cucharon de la comida.

— Esta… está bien ya… ya voy. — Asustada por la actitud de su madre Serena obedeció sus mandatos.

— Así me gusta que obedezcas ahora vengo, traeré un poco de hielo para que se te baje esa hinchazón.

Al regresar Ikuko con los hielos, con cautela despojo a Serena de la venda que tenía envuelta en la mano para después colocárselos, pero al ver lo maltratada que tenía su piel no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

— No sé cómo pudo sucederte esto hija pero te juro que si se te ocurre practicar boxeo o artes marciales estarás castigada hasta que… ¡hasta que seas más vieja que ella!—Ikuko dijo esto mientras subía cada vez más el tono de su voz señalando la foto de la abuela de Serena.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¡Si ni siquiera soy capaz de matar una simple arañita!

— Pues era por si se te ocurría la loca idea de convertirte una abusiva golpeadora.

— Eso jamás pasará mamá

— Te creeré por ahora pero te advierto que si me sales con que quieres ser una estrella de la lucha libre como John Cena o el Undertaker juró que no saldrás de tu habitación hasta que estés más vieja que Tutankamon. — La oji-azul al oír a su mamá no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa por la gracia que le hacía ver el fingido enojo de su madre y su intento por ser seria.

— Te debió costar trabajo escribir hija.

— Si mamá bastante, pero me las pude arreglar.

— Hija…—Ikuko pronto tomo seriedad

— ¿Sí?…— la rubia dejo de reír al notar la seriedad con la que su madre le hablo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ir al baño?

— ¡Mamá!— El rojo de su cara era de un color bastante fuerte, Serena estaba segura que hasta podía echar humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué? Solo tenía duda además ahora que estás lastimada creo que necesitaras ayuda con ciertas cosas como la limpieza por ejemplo— Ikuko como si nada le dijo mientras que no pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera bastante incómoda.

— ¡Ya mamá, no me veas así, pareces un viejo verde! No digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza.

— Ay por favor hija no deberías avergonzarte, no sé si lo recuerdes pero yo solía cambiarte los pañales y bañarte

— Pero… pero es distinto ahora… digo… ya… ya estoy grande y… bueno… hay cosas que ya han crecido y cambiado y… y… y yo puedo arreglármelas solita.

— ¿A sí? — Con sarcasmo Ikuko se dirigió a su hija mientras le mostraba una mirada incrédula.

— S…si— La rubia contesto con nerviosismo ante la mirada atenta de su madre.

— Bueno si es así entonces supongo que mañana será pan comido a la hora de bañarte o vestirte o ir simplemente al baño verdad— Esta fue la última declaración de parte de mamá Ikuko iniciando así una guerra de miradas entre ambas partes por ver quién cedería primero.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una estación de policía.

— Buenas tardes oficial— Una señora de al menos cuarenta años de edad, con un aspecto nervioso estaba frente al cubículo de atención de la estación.

— Buenas tardes señora ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— Un joven oficial con anteojos le atendió.

— Si, si que puede ayudarme… quiero entregarme como cómplice de varios raptos a menores.

— ¡¿Cómo dice?!— El joven policía sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar preguntó incrédulo.

— Eso mismo que a escuchado, durante años he guardado silencio pero ya no puedo hacerlo, mi conciencia no me deja tranquila, mi nombre es Mimete Black soy enfermera del hospital de Tokio y durante años estuve ayudando una ginecóloga que trabajó conmigo a raptar a varios bebés sin que sus padres se enteraran, soy consciente de que tengo el derecho de guardar silencio pero renuncio a ese derecho ahora mismo, me declaro culpable de ayudar con el delito de rapto, tengo nombres completos de los demás cómplices y de la ginecóloga responsable de las desapariciones, además tengo una lista de nombres de los casos en los que yo participé.

Cuando Mimete terminó de decir esto el joven policía llamó a al detective Taiki Kou, un joven de treinta y cinco años, alto, fuerte y de tez clara quien de inmediato mando a arrestarla, cuando la rubia estaba declarando con más detalle sobre el cómo lograban sacar a los recién nacidos sin que los padres se dieran cuenta ella entregó la lista al detective quién de inmediato comenzó a leerla.

· Familia Namikase: Uno de dos

· Familia Saotome: Uno de tres

· Familia Kinomoto: Uno de dos

· Familia Kou: Uno de tres

· Familia Tsukino: Uno de dos

El detective al leer estas dos últimas familias quedó bastante sorprendido y una furia dentro de él comenzó a invadirle, conocía esos apellidos bastante bien, pero para no cometer una tontería trató de tomar calma de la situación y finalmente preguntó a Mimete .

— Señora Mimete, veo aquí dos apellidos en particular que me han llamado mucho la atención el primero es la familia Kou, ¿Se refiere a el cantante Seiya Kou y a la corredora de autos Haruka Tenou Tsukino?

— Sí— respondió la rubia mientras agachaba la mirada.

— No puede ser…— Taiki con la cara pálida exclamó sorprendido— Y… y la familia Tsukino ¿Son el periodista Kengi Tsukino y su esposa Ikuko la escritora?— Tratando de contener el llanto y la rabia al enterarse que a sus familiares les habían quitado algo tan importante de entre las manos sin siquiera saberlo prestó atención a lo que respondería la rubia.

— Sí.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola nuevamente recomendación musical de este capitulo**

 **YO TE ESPERABA - ALEJANDRA GUZMAN**

 **Capitulo 4: Buenas y malas noticias.**

El retorno a su casa había sido de lo más tranquilo y ahora mismo agradecía por eso, ya que de antemano sabia que al llegar a casa su pesadilla volvería a empezar, cuando llegó, se paró frente a la puerta, dio un hondo suspiro, metió la llave en la cerradura y tomando el pomo entre sus manos con nerviosismo ingresó a su "hogar", si es que a eso podía llamarle hogar.

— ¡Ya llegué, estoy en casa!— En voz alta se dirigió a quien estuviera adentro esperando por una respuesta.

— Hasta que te dignas llegar, llegas quince minutos tarde. — Su madre hizo su aparición cruzada de brazos mientras la miraba amenazante y con molestia.

— Lo siento mucho madre, tuve que ir a la biblioteca después de clases a sacar un libro que necesito para un trabajo— Con voz baja y la mirada agachada la rubia se trato de justificar sabiendo que todo lo que le decía a su mamá era mentira ya que realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo platicando con su nueva amiga Amy.

— Si, si como digas—bufó con fastidio Esmeralda, madre de Minako— necesito ver algo antes de poder continuar con lo que tengo pretendido, así que quítate la ropa, toma una ducha y cuando acabes sin vestirte te diriges al cuarto del estudio te estaré esperando así que no tardes — Minako al escuchar la última declaración de su madre solo agachó su mirada con tristeza y resignada obedeció sus mandatos sin protestar, al parecer hoy no sería un día del todo pacífico.

Una vez que había terminado de bañarse se puso la bata de baño y con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza por lo que fuera a pasar se dirigió a aquella habitación del estudio de grabación la cual conocía bastante bien, cuando llegó vio la puerta entre abierta, alcanzando a ver a su madre que estaba dentro de aquélla habitación checando varios maquillajes y ropa provocativa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, lo que haría con ella era simple, le tomaría bastantes fotos en trajes provocativos, semidesnuda o bien como Dios la había traído al mundo dejando a la vista sus atributos haciendo poses comprometedoras para después venderlas al mejor pervertido de la red, ya se lo tenía bien aprendido tendría que ser otra, actuar como una prostituta o una estrella porno y a decir verdad prefería mil veces hacer esto que ser grabada siendo violada por su padre, cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos no sabía pero lo que la hizo volver en si fue la fría y neutra voz de su madre quien le hacía señas para que se acercara a ella. Una vez estando frente a ella la despojó de la bata de baño y sin importar lo incomoda que esto le hacía sentir a su hija comenzó a pasar sus fríos dedos por sobre los hematomas que aun tenia marcados en su cuerpo, provocando que varios escalofríos recorrieran a la joven, permaneció ahí en medio de la habitación desnuda siendo analizada y tocada por su madre durante un periodo considerable, Esmeralda ya molesta dio un último vistazo rodeando a Minako con el entrecejo fruncido, tomó el maquillaje que había preparado con anterioridad y comenzó a aplicarlo por sobre la maltratada piel de la rubia, al ver que sería inútil tapar aquellos hematomas finalmente un gruñido de molestia salió de entre sus labios, asustando un poco a Mina.

— ¡Carajo! Esto va a ser inútil, así no puedo trabajar— Con molestia protestó su mamá para sí misma— Vete a tu habitación ahora, no podremos trabajar así hasta que no te sanen por completo esos moretones, por ahora te salvaste Minako.

— Ne… ¿Necesita que haga algo mas madre?— Con nerviosismo y tratando de ocultar su felicidad la rubia se dirigió a Esmeralda cautelosa.

— Por ahora no, ahora vete rápido antes de que me desquite contigo.

Minako ante aquélla última amenaza tomó la bata de baño que estaba en el suelo y salió rápidamente hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, hoy había sido por primera vez en su corta vida un día increíble.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Mimete había declarado y aun no se podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, es decir, ¿Quién habría sido capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad con unos pequeñines que ni siquiera eran capases de defenderse? ¿Cómo es que una ginecóloga había podido hacer eso por tantos años y sin haber sido descubierta con anterioridad? se supone que formar parte del personal de medicina es para salvar vidas, no para hacer este tipo de delitos, Taiki con un semblante demasiado serio y triste no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Dónde se encontrarían esos pequeñitos? ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Seguirían vivos?

Taiki ahora se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, estaba pálido y completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, impactado aun por aquella terrible noticia de la cual ahora sin haberlo deseado formaba parte de la familia de las victimas afectadas, sabiendo que nadie lo molestaría por el momento, de su escritorio tomó una de las fotografías que desde hacía un buen rato se había dedicado a mirarla con detenimiento, en ella estaba su hermano Seiya sentado sobre el sillón individual que tenía en su sala completamente dormido con sus dos pequeños hijos de dos añitos de edad Damián y Selene quienes estaban sobre él pintando su rostro con el maquillaje de su tía abuela Ikuko mientras que Haruka madre de los dos pequeñines les ayudaba a sus hijos con la travesura haciéndole coletas a su marido mientras aguantaba la risa.

Un suspiro cargado de nostalgia salió de su boca al ver la fotografía tomada hace cuatro años atrás, el mayor de los Kou no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez ¿Cómo había podido haber pasado esto? ¿Cómo es que no se pudieron dar cuenta antes? El bebé raptado ¿Habría sido niño o niña? ¿Sería igual de parecido que sus otros dos hermanos? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Estaría vivo? Ante esta última pregunta hecha por su mente el joven castaño no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, el simple hecho de imaginárselo muerto le hacía que el estomago se le revolviera y unas inmensas ganas de llorar le invadieran, conocía a sus sobrinos, eran hermosos, alegres, traviesos, tiernos y pensar que les hicieran algo le hacía hervir la sangre, quería pensar que ese pequeñito o pequeñita estaría por ahí aun con vida y bien, quería aferrarse a esa esperanza por mas poco probable que fuera, porque de lo contrario se volvería loco, ahora más que nunca haría hasta lo imposible por localizarle a él y a los demás bebés raptados, ahora lo más importante era ¿Cómo avisarle a las familias afectadas? Porque estaba seguro que su hermano y su cuñada no lo tomarían con calma, sabía que no iban a estar tranquilos, si para él había sido difícil enterarse de eso no podía imaginar cuan horrible seria para ellos dos, ahora Haruka quizá reaccionaria peor no solo porque ella dio vida a ese pequeño si no porque también se enteraría que sus tíos Kengi e Ikuko estarían sufriendo lo mismo que ellos.

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, Taiki abrió su escritorio, saco papel y lápiz y sin más comenzó a trazar diferentes líneas sobre la blanca hoja de papel, recordaba cada instante que había pasado con sus sobrinos, aquéllas horas de juegos, aquéllas sonrisas, aquéllos ojos azules tan brillantes y llenos de sorpresa al haber visto por primera vez el océano, recordaba cada expresión de alegría que ambos tenían, sus manos poco a poco hacían una danza armoniosa, a cada recuerdo que le venía a su mente un fino trazo decoraba aquella hoja, cuando menos lo esperó su mano dejo de hacer trazos y sus recuerdos pararon, finalmente cuando tomó un poco de consciencia bajó la mirada a aquélla hoja y sorprendido por lo que había en ella dejó caer aquel lápiz, aquél talento innato que siempre había tenido para el dibujo habían cobrado vida propia dejando plasmada en la hoja, el rostro de un pequeño, bastante similar a sus sobrinos pero con pequeños rasgos diferentes. Sus manos tomaron la hoja que estaba sobre el escritorio para observarlo más de cerca, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y cálidas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, lo que veía era hermoso y no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, definitivamente haría hasta lo imposible por encontrar al responsable de aquellos raptos, el castaño se limpio las lagrimas que tenia, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar los números telefónicos de las familias afectadas para darles aquélla noticia tan desagradable, sería duro, odiaba esta parte de su trabajo, dar malas noticias, pero sin duda alguna la justicia llegaría a cada una de las familias.

.

.

.

Tan pronto como había llegado a su habitación la rubia había cerrado con seguro su puerta, se apoyó de espaldas a esta por un momento y lentamente se dejó caer mientras que una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su rostro, estaba muy feliz, y como no estarlo si hoy había sido un día bastante diferente a los otros, por primera vez en su vida se sentía aliviada, se sentía en paz, se sentía tranquila como si los problemas que tanto la habían aquejado durante años se hubiesen acabado así de la nada, sin embargo sabía muy bien que la tormenta aun no había acabado, no debía de confiarse, pero por primera vez en un largo tiempo quería dejarse llevar por la grandiosas sensación de tranquilidad que la vida le estaba regalando, por primera vez parecía que el destino le daba un día de alivio y por aquella expresión que el rostro de su progenitora había reflejado sería al menos una semana la que tendría libre, sabía que no debía de confiarse, ya que aun faltaba esperar la reacción que tendría su padre ante el reclamo de su mamá por haberle dejado aquéllas marcas tan horribles, y por si no fuera poco como si su cabeza se empeñara en preocuparla, su miedo incremento al imaginar lo que Neherenia sería capaz de hacerle más adelante, de alguna forma ella buscaría la manera de vengarse por haberle propinado tal golpe en el rostro, sin embargo al recordar que gracias a su valentía desenfrenada había logrado hacer una nueva amiga le hizo sentir que todo había valido la pena provocando que sus problemas y preocupaciones se esfumaran de su mente, quería creer que esta paz duraría por más tiempo, lamentablemente la vida es bastante impredecible y la rubia tendría que pasar por momentos realmente difíciles.

.

.

.

Cada una de las llamadas telefónicas que había realizado, habían sido una tortura, y eso es lo que más odiaba de su trabajo, dar malas noticias , escuchar el llanto desesperado de las madres y la furia contenida de los padres había sido lo más duro que había tenido que manejar durante su corta carrera policial, a cada una de estas familias les había tratado de decir la noticia con el mayor tacto posible pero las reacciones eran bastante dolorosas, Taiki había decidido llamar a las familias por el orden de la lista que le había sido entregado y todas habían decidido aparecerse cuanto antes para levantar el acta de demanda correspondiente, sin embargo aun no se había armado de valor para enfrentarse a su propia familia, es decir, ¿Cómo decirle a su hermano Seiya que le había sido arrebatado uno de sus hijos? ¿Cómo decirle a los Tsukino que habían tenido otro hijo o hija y que este les había sido arrebatado sin siquiera haberlo conocido? Estaba desesperado y la acción de tomarse la cabeza entre sus manos lo ponía en evidencia, el hecho de imaginarse el cruel destino que habrían tenido esos pequeños no estaba ayudando en nada, su vista pronto se dirigió aquél retrato que hacía unos minutos había dibujado, aquella sonrisa plasmada en esa dibujo fue el impulso que finalmente le hizo tomar el teléfono y marcar aquél número que se sabía ya de memoria, esperó unos segundos y finalmente escuchó cómo le contestaban al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Taiki?— Una voz alegre bastante familiar le contesto al castaño.

— Hola Seiya— Cabizbajo le respondió sin dejar de ver la foto que tenía en su escritorio.

— Hermano ¡¿Qué milagro que me llamas?! hace 24 horas que no me hablas, ya me tenías preocupado, estaba a punto de llamar a la perrera para ver si no te habían confundido con alguna raza de perro desconocida, pero no te preocupes porque yo tu grandioso, fantástico, apuesto, noble y amoroso hermano del medio no te hubiese dejado de buscar así como Bob esponja busco a su mascota Gary, de hecho ya estaba empezando a hacer unos carteles con las crayolas de mis pequeños, verdad que es fantástico.— El pelinegro terminó de decir burlista, esperando por la típica rabieta que al mayor siempre lograba provocarle sin embargo esta no llego de la manera en la que estaba acostumbrado.

— Si… — El castaño con un nudo en la garganta por contener las lágrimas apenas y había podido responder con un simple si, provocando que Seiya dejara de lado las bromas y tomara una postura más seria.

— ¿Taiki? ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber? Tú nunca respondes con un simple si, por lo general siempre me mandas al diablo.

— Seiya…— El mayor tomó un respiro por un par de segundos — escucha… no sé cómo decírtelo, me… me ha costado todo el día asimilar esto pero hay algo muy importante y delicado que tu esposa y tu deben de saber…

.

.

.

La noche en todo Japón había llegado finalmente después de un arduo día de labores y podría decirse que la mayoría de las familias ahora mismo estaban en casa disfrutando de un merecido descanso y eso es lo que los Tsukino estaban haciendo, Serena después de una ardua, cómica e incómoda ducha… ayudada por su mamá por supuesto, había caído agotada en cama a pesar de ser aun temprano para ir a dormir, podría decirse que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había logrado conciliar el sueño sin haber soltado varias lagrimas como anteriormente lo hacía y solo basto que su cabeza reposara en su almohada un par de minutos para que Morfeo finalmente hubiese hecho su trabajo, Sammy por su parte estaba en su habitación sentado frente a su ordenador chateando con algunos amigos de la escuela a través de las redes sociales y finalmente papá Kengi ahora mismo estaba cenando con mamá Ikuko calmadamente mientras que veían el televisor pero justo cuando papá Kengi había terminado el último bocado de su postre, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, tomó una servilleta, se limpió la boca y mientras se iba a atender la llamada su esposa se dispuso a lavar los trastes.

Los minutos habían pasado e Ikuko ya habiendo terminado de acomodar el último plato, se aproximo a la mesa para ver un programa de comedia que estaba pasando, pero lo que no esperó ver a continuación fue ver a su esposo entrar por la puerta con un aspecto indescriptible, se veía pálido, distante, pensativo, enojado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le vio derramar algunas lágrimas que inútilmente trataba de contener, esto hizo que una angustia horrible se instalara en su corazón, ver el estado en el que estaba su esposo le hizo saber de inmediato que algo no iba para nada bien.

— ¿Kengi? ¿Cariño está todo bien? Te ves muy mal, dime ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha llamado para que estés en ese estado?

— Cariño creo… creo que debes tomar asiento…— Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras en su cabeza aun trataba de asimilar la información recibida.

— ¿Quieres decirme de una vez que está pasando? Me estas poniendo nerviosa— Su esposa con un nudo en el estómago le reclamaba mientras obedecía lo que le decía.

— Me ha hablado Taiki desde la comisaria y… y me ha dicho que… hace algunas horas a llegado una señora a la comisaria a declarar…

— Pero Kengi ¿Taiki te habló sólo para decirte eso? Es decir ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que estés así? No entiendo— Exclamó confundida.

— Resulta que esa señora en particular no es una señora cualquiera… ella es una enfermera, estuvo trabajando en el hospital donde Serena y Sammy nacieron—Ante la mención de sus hijos, el de lentes no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho— Resulta que… que es la misma enfermera que asistió uno de tus partos y en la tarde llegó a declarar que fue cómplice de solo algunos secuestros a parejas que esperaban más de un bebé como gemelos o trillizos.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!—Incrédula por lo que le decía Kengi atinó a preguntar mientras un mal presentimiento comenzaba a alojarse en su corazón.

— Lo que oyes, la ginecóloga que atendía a estas parejas les ocultaba que tendrían más de un bebe y a la hora de nacer raptaba a uno de los bebes sin que los padres se dieran cuenta, esta ginecóloga pasó desapercibida por mucho tiempo porque fue muy cuidadosa y tenia cómplices en el hospital, no solo esta enfermera ayudo a ocultar esto si no varias mas lo hicieron, la enfermera al parecer no pudo mas con el remordimiento y hoy fue a declarar, pero no solo hizo eso si no que a… a entregado una pequeña lista de todos los partos que ella asistió y… Ikuko — Kengi con dificultad y tragándose las lágrimas llamó a su esposa por su nombre para que le prestara más atención mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos, Ikuko por su parte le sostenía la mirada con los ojos ya algo llorosos, con expresión vacía, con dolor, esperando que no fuera a decir lo que estaba sospechando.

— En esa pequeña lista… estamos nosotros.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón la demora capitulo 5 esta listo muchas gracias a ustedes las lectoras que me han dejado sus lindos reviews espero que les guste la lectura sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo.**

 **NOTA: Canciones recomendadas para este capitulo son dos la primera se recomienda ponerla al empezar la lectura** RYAN ARCAND-THE BEGINNING **y la segunda ponerla en la escena de Minako con su hermanito** CHÉ ARAÑA - FRANCISCO GABILONDO SOLER (CRI-CRÍ)

 **CAPITULO 5: Doloroso pasado, la historia de los Kou**

— No… no puede ser verdad… dime que me estás mintiendo Kengi, dime que es una broma de mal gusto— Ikuko exclamó en un hilo de voz apenas perceptible mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de su camisa con angustia; el nudo que tenía en la garganta pronto le impidió el habla y las lagrimas que antes eran amenazantes ahora ya no lo eran más por que corrían con total libertad, finalmente aquél fuerte agarre se fue suavizando y sin poder aguantar más se dejó envolver por esos cálidos brazos quienes la recibieron con consuelo, el dolor contenido pronto empezó a escapar en forma de fuertes sollozos pero estos fueron silenciados cuando se tapo la boca para evitar despertar a sus hijos, sus ojos abiertos por la impresión y llenos de lágrimas finalmente fueron cerrados con fuerza mientras su cabeza aun intentaba asimilar la mala noticia, podía sentir como su esposo la estrechaba entre sus brazos brindándole la fuerza que de un momento a otro la habían abandonado, los dos aun estaban sorprendidos, estaban completamente dolidos, un hijo les había sido arrancado de entre sus brazos y se sentían realmente terribles, por que tuvieron que pasar años para poder enterarse que habían sido padres de tres pequeños y no de dos.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche para el joven detective había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que enfrentar, cuando terminó de hacer las llamadas a las familias a aquéllas víctimas de semejante ultraje, no había podido evitar llorar, no solo porque le había tocado vivir en carne propia el dolor de su familia y conocidos sino que haber escuchado al otro lado de la línea telefónica como las madres se derrumbaban entre llantos y gritos desesperados había sido el factor principal para que su poca fuerza de valentía se le escapara de entre las manos, después de la muerte de sus padres esto había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que enfrentar, hacía años que no había sentido ese dolor, esa angustia, esa impotencia y esa desesperación tan abrumadoras, Taiki Kou desde los diecinueve años de edad cuando sus padres perecieron en un fuerte accidente automovilístico a causa de la falta de responsabilidad de un conductor alcohólico había tenido que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos pequeños cuando apenas contaban con doce y cuatro años de edad, aún recordaba lo duro que había sido todo para él enfrentarse a la reciente muerte de sus padres sin ningún otro familiar con quien pudiera acudir, había tenido que pasar de ser un hermano mayor a ser un padre para Seiya y Yaten; aún recordaba aquélla vez en la que había recibido la carta de la academia para policías donde le notificaban que había sido aceptado para estudiar ahí, sin embargo, su sueño tuvo que ser truncado para poder sacar adelante a sus dos hermanos menores teniendo que meterse a trabajar. Cómo podría olvidar el enorme sacrificio que había hecho al tener que aguantar las lágrimas cuando tuvo que decirle a sus hermanitos que sus papás ya no regresarían con ellos nunca, como decirle a un pequeño de cuatro años que su mamá ya no estaría ahí con él para jugar a las escondidas, a las atrapadas, para ayudarle a vencer a los monstruos del closet; de qué manera podría explicarle que papá ya no estaría ahí para llevarlo a jugar al parque ni comprarle los helados que tanto amaba mientras planeaban la próxima acampada en el patio trasero de su casa, cómo explicarle a ese pequeño que sus papitos ya no estarían ahí para él, sin duda alguna esa etapa de sus vidas fue difícil y no solo para él como hermano mayor sino que también para Seiya quien siendo él aun muy joven tubo que madurar muy rápido porque cuando Taiki estaba aun en horario de trabajo tuvo que tomar el rol de adulto responsabilizándose del más chico , todos sufrieron a su manera y a pesar de que sus padres no estaban ahí para guiarles como cualquier niño hubiese deseado, Taiki nunca los abandonó, las discusiones no faltaron, las peleas, las inconformidades, los reproches con la vida, con el mundo, con Dios, con el causante de aquéllas muertes sin embargo poco a poco fueron saliendo adelante, Taiki jamás olvidaría las veces en las que tenía que levantar temprano a Seiya para que pudiese llegar a tiempo a la secundaría, aún recordaba los berrinches del pequeño Yaten al ser la primera vez que ingresaría al jardín de infantes, estaba muy asustado por qué pensaba que quizá ya no regresaría por él y no lo culpaba sus papás le habían prometido regresar a casa para la cena familiar y no lo habían hecho, decir que esa escena no le había dolido sería mentir, aún recordaba como él menor de los Kou se había quedado llorando detrás de la reja del colegio suplicándole mientras que las profesoras trataban de calmarlo deseaba regresar pero ya se le hacía tarde y lo que menos deseaba era que le retaran así que aguantándose el dolor por presenciar esa escena le dejó, afortunadamente para el mayor al regresar a casa Yaten no había dejado de decirle lo mucho que le había gustado ir a su nueva escuela.

Taiki siempre batalló para poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, el haber sido regañado y despedido en más de una ocasión por pedir muchos permisos para poder asistir a las juntas o presentaciones en festivales de sus hermanos, había sido todo un reto y en más de una ocasión quiso darse por vencido, sin embargo nunca lo hizo, hasta la fecha no sabía cómo había sido posible que su último jefe el señor Takato le hubiera tenido tanta paciencia, quizá un golpe de suerte, quizá la ayuda de sus padres desde el cielo, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que estaría agradecido eternamente con aquél anciano por haber sido tan considerado con él, siendo realistas otros jefes ya lo habrían despedido como siempre solían hacerlo pero él había sido afortunado en haberse topado con un jefe tan accesible, claro que todo en la vida tiene un fin y ese fin llegó cuando el señor Takato falleció, por ese entonces Yaten ya contaba con ocho años de edad, Seiya con 16 y el con 23, Taiki había tenido que volver a conseguir un empleo y así lo hizo, ahí es donde su vida dio un giro de 180 grados cuando conoció al señor Kengi y a su esposa, podría decirse que después de un suceso algo raro y de haber relatado lo que había vivido desde que sus padres habían fallecido los Tsukino decididos y teniendo una buena estabilidad económica le ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron pasando a ser como sus segundos padres, al principio Taiki estaba reacio a aceptar la ayuda porque pensaba que a lo mejor lo hacían por lastima y lo que menos deseaba era hacer que la gente sintiera lastima por su situación, sin embargo los Tsukino después de dejarle claro que no lo hacían por eso y después tanto que le estuvieron insistiendo que no sería una carga para ellos como el joven pensaba terminó cediendo, dejo el trabajo de tiempo completo para trabajar solo los fines de semana y los demás días que ahora tenía libres se dedicaba a estudiar la carrera que había tenido que dejar trunca, fue así como finalmente su vida mejoró, parecía ser que sus padres le habían mandado unos ángeles terrenales porque desde que conoció a las Tsukino la vida de sus hermanos y él habían mejorado estaba muy agradecido con ellos, prácticamente eran como unos segundos padres para él y hoy al haberse enterado lo que les habían hecho a ellos y a su hermano le había afectado, ningún padre merecía recibir una noticia tan horrible y menos una de aquélla magnitud, recordar cómo su hermano rompió en llanto al igual que su cuñada mientras maldecía a la vida por ser tan injusta con él había roto por completo aquélla firmeza que con tanto trabajo había logrado mantener en pie, estaba seguro que había sido el golpe más duro que habían recibido en sus vidas, tuvo que esperar largo rato en el teléfono para que le atendieran, cada grito desgarrador que daba Seiya era como una daga clavada en su pecho, odiaba esta situación, quería escapar de ahí, quería mandar todo a la mierda e ir hasta la casa de su hermano y cuñada para abrazarlos, quería estar ahí para consolarle como cuando era pequeño, para apoyarlo como siempre lo había hecho, pero eso era imposible, no podía ir hasta allá, tenía un deber como detective de policía, ahora mismo estaban en medio de un gran caso y haría hasta lo imposible por encontrar a toda esa basura responsable de todas esas atrocidades, haría justicia a como diera lugar y no habría impedimento alguno para que pudieran detenerlo, si era necesario buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras.

.

.

.

La noche para unos había pasado completamente desapercibida, apenas habían tocado la almohada de su cama y el sueño les había vencido fácilmente, lamentablemente para otros el conciliar el sueño había quedado en segundo plano, las veces que la rabia y el llanto les había dominado su ser había sido abrumadora y agobiante, para que dormir si su mente ahora estaba ocupada en aquel pequeño ser que se les había sido arrebatado hacia algunos años sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta, muchas madres lloraron desconsoladas y muchos padres habían sufrido junto a sus esposas, se sentían dolidos, vulnerables, ingenuos, tontos, rabiosos y tristes la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo antes les torturaba pero lamentarse no serviría de nada, los pocos afectados habían quedado de verse ese mismo día para levantar el acta correspondiente para poder así movilizar las cosas, así que tendrían que guardar las lágrimas para después por que ahora la justicia caería sin piedad sobre aquélla alma responsable de tanto dolor.

Decir que para los Tsukino había sido fácil ver por la mañana ver a sus hijos aparentando normalidad como cualquier otro día sería como decir que es fácil reír en el funeral de algún ser querido, Ikuko se la había pasado llorando la mayor parte de la noche viendo aquéllos álbumes familiares donde se mostraba a una Ikuko y un Kengi más jóvenes disfrutando de sus embarazos y de los momentos felices de sus hijos mientras iban creciendo, los cumpleaños, las salidas los fines de semana, las acampadas, las idas a los balnearios, las convivencias familiares, los festivales escolares, las primeras travesuras de cada uno de sus hijos. Su esposo le había sugerido ir a descansar pero esta se había negado rotundamente, es decir, cómo podría dormir con semejante noticia que acababa de recibir, en toda la noche no pudo evitar pasear como alma en pena a través de los cuartos de Serena y Sammy, sus dos pequeños.

La preocupada madre no podía evitar sentir como el corazón se le estrujaba con tan solo imaginarse a otro de sus hijos igual a su Sammy o Serena, ¿Cómo habría sido él o ella? ¿Cuál sería su personalidad, gustos o disgustos? ¿De qué color serian sus ojos, su cabello, su piel? ¿Habría sido niño o niña? El solo ver ahí a sus hijos acostados en su cama cubiertos por las cobijas, dormidos, sin ser realmente consientes de lo que estaba pasando, le hacía sentir verdaderamente culpable primero por no haberse dado cuenta antes durante su embarazo siendo ella una mujer y principalmente la madre, el solo pensar en eso le hacía sentirse una completa tonta y segundo porque no sabía dónde podría estar su tercer hijo, el verles ahí dormidos, sin preocupación alguna le hacía pensar si su otro pequeño o pequeña estaría bien, si tendría un techo, si sería feliz o en el peor de los casos, si seguía con vida.

.

.

.

Aunque Serena era por así decirlo una chica bastante inteligente tenía un pequeño defecto que siempre la caracterizaba y eso se refería a lo distraída que a veces solía ser, sin embargo a pesar de serlo, hoy por la mañana, había notado lo raros que se habían mostrado sus padres tanto con Sammy como con ella, se veían distraídos, tristes, preocupados y lo que más le inquietaba eran aquéllas intensas miradas que les dedicaban, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que les veían después de un largo tiempo alejados, era bastante extraña su actitud y por más que quisiera alejar esos pensamientos de su mente no podía hacerlo, ya que la habían dejado realmente preocupada ¿Qué les estaría pasando? ¿Por qué se habían comportado así de extraño? ¿A caso había pasado algo malo? Y si era así ¿Por qué simplemente no les habían dicho nada? ¿Sería algo grave? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ellos?

Las dudas no dejaban de llegarle una tras otra, confundiéndola aún más sin embargo un fuerte golpe seguido de una caída lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

— ¡Auch!— La rubia apenas y se quejó mientras poco a poco abría los ojos y trataba de tomar el poco oxígeno que le habían logrado sacar.

— Perdóname venía distraído, no te vi Serena— Un joven apuesto, alto, de tez un poco bronceada y ojos azules se disculpaba con la rubia mientras levantaba un poco el rostro para verla a los ojos.

— No… no te preocupes yo igual venía distraída Darien

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿No te lastime?

— Pues decirte que no me dolió el golpe y que no me sacaste el aire sería mentirte.

— De verdad discúlpame, no fue mi intención, venía distraído leyendo.

— No hay problema Darien también fue mi culpa, creo que ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando a chocarte la mayor parte del tiempo, si sigo así estoy segura que podrían aceptarme en el equipo de futbol americano.

— Ha, ha, ha. — Se escuchó la fuerte risa del moreno. — Bueno en eso tienes razón, si llegan a aceptarte, no olvides agradecerme por entrenarte, es más tendrás que llevarme a comer una pizza o una gran hamburguesa como agradecimiento y déjame decirte que además pediré el postre.

— Bueno es un trato entonces, solo dame tiempo para ahorrar mucho porque soy bastante glotona. — Concluyó la rubia riendo a la par del joven.

Sus risas lograban escucharse, eran contagiosas, estaban tan distraídos en las risas de cada uno de ellos que no se daban ni cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando ambos terminaron de reír no pudieron articular palabra, sus miradas hicieron contacto, estaban perdidos en la profundidad de sus ojos, los sonidos de los autos empezaron a escucharlos cada vez más lejanos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por un instante, cada uno viéndose fijamente queriendo grabar este momento para siempre en sus mentes, sus corazones latían desenfrenados y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor había pasado a segundo plano, prácticamente no le prestaban atención a nada más, sin que ellos fueran realmente consientes y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, sus rostros poco a poco se fueron acercando más, podían ser capaces sentir sus respiraciones, el beso se aproximaba, se veía venir, estaban ansiosos por aquél contacto, sin embargo, algo o más bien alguien los sacó de su trance abruptamente.

— ¡Pero cuanto amor ven mis ojos!— Rei exclamó con burla

— Chicos, no sabía que ya estaban saliendo. — Fue turno de Lita para molestarlos

— ¿Quién lo diría? Ya hasta se están comiendo la torta antes del recreo. — Concluyó Michiru burlista mientras les veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No… no es… no es lo que parece. — Entre tartamudeos y totalmente sonrojado Darien trato de explicarse, sin embargo era tanta la vergüenza que tenía que ya no supo que más decir.

— ¡No digan tonterías chicas!— La rubia gritó avergonzada con la cara y las orejas totalmente rojas por aquellos comentarios.

— Sí, claro tonterías. — Exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados Lita

— Si no son tonterías y no es lo que parece entonces quieres explicarnos ¿Por qué es que Darien y tú siguen tirados en el suelo tan juntitos? — Preguntó esta vez Michiru aguantando triunfalmente la risa.

— ¿Y porque es que él está encima de ti mientras tienes la falda del uniforme levantada?

Ante éste último comentario por parte de Rei ambos finalmente se dieron cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que aun se encontraban, sus rostros tomaron un color carmín aún más fuerte y sin poder aguantar más las tres amigas estallaron a carcajadas, siempre disfrutaban verlos avergonzados. Por su parte Darien y Serena se pusieron de pie con rapidez ayudándose mutuamente mientras que con torpeza recogían sus cosas que aún permanecían en el suelo.

— Bueno yo… perdón… eh… me debo retirar, Serena discúlpame una vez más por haberte chocado.

— Si Darien, gracias por… por ayudarme a ponerme de pie, luego nos tacleamos… o que diga luego… luego nos vemos.

— Hasta luego chicas.

— Hasta luego Darien.

El moreno aun bastante avergonzado se despidió literalmente echando la carrera, parecía que se le hacía tarde, sin embargo no era así ya que iba con bastante tiempo de sobra más bien quería evitar ser la comidilla de aquellas tres chicas, mientras tanto Serena queriendo huir también de ellas para evitar ser cuestionada apresuro su paso, sin embargo no fue tan rápida ya que Rei la había tomado de su ropa por detrás.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas tú?

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Yo Rei?

— ¡No hagas como que la virgen te habla! Sí te estamos hablando a ti ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes de que llegáramos Serena?— Esta vez Lita preguntó mientras se paraba enfrente de la oji-azul para enfrentarla.

— No… no paso nada lo juro, es más no se dé que me hablan.

— No seas mentirosa Serena, te crecerá la nariz como pinocho.

— Ahora que estás hablando de pinocho Michiru se me antojó un biscocho ¿Por qué mejor no vámonos a desayunar antes de que llegue la hora de entrar a clases eh chicas?

— No nos cambies de tema ni creas que caeremos en otra de tus tantas distracciones— las tres amigas la rodearon

— ¡Miren ahí va Juan Gabriel!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! — Todas voltearon a buscarlo desesperadas mientras la rubia se escabulló echándose a correr entre carcajadas por haberse salido con la suya.

— Oigan esperen ¡Juan Gabriel ya colgó los tenis!— Exclamó Rei

— ¿O sea qué?— Lita le cuestionó al no haber entendido su metáfora

— ¡Que Juan Gabriel ya falleció hace mucho! — Replicó la peli-negra

— ¡Se nos escapa chicas síganla!— Ésta vez exclamó la acua-marina mientras empezaba la carrera seguida por las demás.

— ¡Rayos nos la volvió a aplicar esa rubia de empaque!

— ¡No soy rubia de empaque Lita! ¡Mi cabello es rubio natural!— Al escuchar Serena aquello por parte de su amiga no pudo evitar responderle resentida por la insinuación.

— ¡Serena! ¡Ven acá jovencita! — Este último grito hizo espabilar a la rubia retomando su apresurada carrera.

— ¡No hemos terminado de hablar contigo!

— ¡Solo espera a que te alcancemos y ya verás!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Al fondo del barril desvencijado,  
que alumbra un rayo de sol,  
la araña en sus hilos baila tango  
con los acordes del bandoneón.

Don Gato imita el instrumento  
estirando farolito de papel,  
y su cola menea con sentimiento  
llevando el ritmo del baile aquel.

— ¡Ya viene la mejor parte Jedite! Vamos toma mi mano y bailemos juntos al compas— Minako emocionada se dirigió con entusiasmo hacia su hermanito sin importarle que las demás personas que estaban en el parque a esas horas de la mañana les vieran divertidos.

¡Ché Araña!  
Baila con maña,  
hay que contar  
tres pasitos  
arrastraditos  
pa' delante y para atrás.

Entre las astillas carcomidas  
que quedan del viejo tonel  
se asoma petulante la clientela,  
y de puntillas penetra en él.

Brillantes cucarachas aburridas.  
Pulgones fatigados de picar.  
Más otras sabandijas relamidas  
que se reúnen a trasnochar.

Ambos escuchaban la melodía a través del celular de la mayor sin poder evitar cantar en voz alta entre risas mientras que algunos curiosos no pudieron evitar detenerse para ver como bailaban, otros más al ver aquella tierna escena no pudieron evitar tomarles video sin que Mina o Jedite se dirán cuenta porque estaban realmente entretenidos en su baile tratando de imitar aquellos pasos de "Che" la araña, disfrutando de aquél magnifico momento antes de poder ingresar a sus respectivos colegios.

¡Ché Araña!  
Baila con maña,  
hay que contar  
tres pasitos  
arrastraditos  
pa' delante y para atrás.

¡Ché Araña!  
Baila con maña,  
hay que contar  
tres pasitos  
arrastraditos  
pa' delante y para atrás.

— ¡Otra vez, otra vez!— El pequeño Jedite gritaba emocionado mientras daba pequeños saltitos, provocando que a la mayor riera.

— Jed, pequeño me gustaría complacerte pero ya es hora de continuar con nuestro camino a la escuela o si no se nos hará tarde corazón. — La rubia divertida por la actitud enérgica de su hermano menor comenzó a tomar sus cosas y las del pequeño mientras que esté hacia tiernos pucheros.

— ¡Ah, no! Ni creas que caeré con esa miradita de borreguito a medio morir enano.

— Ándale mami porfis ¿sí?

El pequeño le veía con la mirada tierna juntando sus manitas haciendo pucheros y rogando mientras que la rubia al escuchar aquella palabra tan familiar terminó cediendo y es que desde que el pequeño había aprendido a hablar le llamaba de esa forma ya que ella había sido quien prácticamente lo crío, solo que ahora no utilizaba la palabra "mami" hacia su hermana como antes debido a que su mamá se los había prohibido, después de todo, la gente, los vecinos empezarían a divulgar chismes, eso no les convenía, tenían que mantener una imagen ante la sociedad y esa era la de una familia, amorosa y normal.

— Está bien peque, tú ganas pero solo la iremos cantando, porque de verdad se nos hará tarde.

— ¡Sí! — El pequeño rubio gritó emocionado por haberse salido con la suya mientras daba brinquitos tomado de las manos de su hermana quien solo atinaba a reír enternecida.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **graciuas una vez mas a SRITA. ROSY KOU y a SAILORWORLD por haber comentado, y gracias porsupuesto a ustede lectores que aunque no se animan a escribirme se que me leen ojala y se puedan animar. nos veremos la proxima :) los quiero mucho les mando muchos abrazos de oso apretados y de boa constrictor. cualquier duda que tengan sobre las actualizaciones no olviden buscarme como Magguie Aino en Facebook.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **"** **La apuesta"**

— Ya les dije que no pasó nada, Darien y yo veníamos distraídos, terminamos chocando y caímos al suelo, eso es todo. — Serena ya cansada de que la fastidiaran con lo mismo trató de explicarse una vez más mientras que su sus mejillas seguían de un color carmín.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?— Nuevamente la voz insistente de Michiru se escuchó mientras que todas le veían con los ojos entrecerrados como esperando ver algún titubeo de su parte, sin embargo la rubia se mantuvo firme.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me toman chicas?—Cuestionó aún más colorada la pobre protagonista de aquel acontecimiento.

— ¡Pero qué decepción! Y yo que creí que por fin habría pasado algo entre ustedes. — Con un rostro bastante decepcionado se expresó Michiru

— Bueno…

— ¿Bueno? ¿Por qué has dicho ese "bueno" tan titubeante Serena? — Una vez más la acua-marina le vio con los ojos entrecerrados siendo seguida por las otras dos, pero esta vez con una expresión atemorizante, haciendo que Serena se encogiera en su lugar totalmente intimidada por aquellas tres jóvenes chicas.

— Es que…yo…

— ¿Tú…? — todas a coro preguntaron, acercando aún más sus rostros a su pobre amiga

— Bueno el… quiero decir los dos casi…

— ¿Casi…?— nuevamente se acercaron a escasos centímetros de la nerviosa oji-azul intimidada.

— Casi… nos Besamos— Aquella declaración de su parte apenas la había soltado en forma de susurro sin embargo, tanto Michiru como Rei y Lita alcanzaron a escucharla claramente.

El silencio repentino que se había formado era agonizante, nadie movía un musculo, las bocas de las tres chicas estaban completamente abiertas, sus ojos tenían una mirada perdida, como tratando de procesar lo que acababan de escuchar, Serena por su parte seguía encogida en su asiento su mirada estaba agachada, pero siempre alzándola de vez en cuando para poder ver la expresión de sus amigas quienes seguían estáticas sin mover un solo musculo.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios no lo besaste Serena?! ¡As esperado que eso pasara desde hace bastante tiempo!—finalmente la peli-negra rompió el silencio gritando con desesperación provocando que las demás saltaran en sus lugares del susto.

— Lo habría hecho, habría logrado mi objetivo de no haber sido porque tú nos interrumpiste Rei— Exclamó Serena un tanto enojada al recordar aquella inoportuna interrupción de su amiga.

— ¡Rei!— Los reclamos por parte de Lita y Michiru no se hicieron esperar.

— No me griten

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Por tu culpa perdí una apuesta. —Desesperada Michiru gritaba mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

— Espera Michiru ¿Cómo que apuesta?— Con los ojos abiertos la rubia preguntó.

— Lo siento Serena, había apostado con Lita que no pasaba de la semana para que ustedes dos por lo menos se besaran, no me veas así, es que últimamente han estado más cercanos que nunca con ese proyecto de ciencias y creí que al fin abría algo entre ustedes dos, pero no fue así, no te enojes pero es que ustedes dos son bastante compatibles, cada que se ven pareciera que fueran novios, sus miradas son muy obvias para todo el mundo, no me explico cómo es que nunca se han declarado.

— No puedo creer que hicieran apuestas a mis espaldas chicas. — Enojada contesto la rubia.

— No te enojes Sere…— la acua-marina trataba de disculparse una vez más sin embargo fue interrumpida por una fuerte carcajada.

— Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

— ¿Y tú de que tanto te ríes Rei? — Michiru fastidiada preguntó.

— Es que… es que… ha, ha, ha… no puedo creer que fueras tan ingenua en hacer una apuesta de ese tipo… ha, ha, ha, ha… cosita.

— Pues yo que tu no me reiría tanto querida. — La castaña con burla contenida contestó mientras se reclinaba en su asiento para atrás y se revisaba las uñas a detalle.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Lita?—Con aquella última declaración, la morena no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento cosa de la cual no estaba tan equivocada.

— Pues porque Michiru te metió en la apuesta también.

— ¡¿Cómo que me metió en la apuesta?!

— Así como lo oyes, en la apuesta que hicimos estabas tú de por medio, si ella perdía por alguna razón tú la ayudarías a hacer esa apuesta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Michiru! ¿Cómo pudiste?— El reclamo de Rei no se hizo esperar.

— Pues así nada más, me dije a mi misma, mi misma ¿Qué te parece si metemos a Rei en esta apuesta? Total si pierdes al menos no serás la única que haga el ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

— Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que ridículo?! ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirlo así con tanta naturalidad?

— Tu tranquila Rei yo me encargare de todo, no te pongas nerviosa.

— ¡¿Cómo que tranquila Lita?! Yo no puedo estar tranquila después de haber sido metida en algo en lo que yo no estaba presente ¡Esto es un complot!—su desesperación iba en aumento, no sabía porque, pero algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que tramaba la castaña y esa sonrisa misteriosa que traía en el rostro se lo confirmaba aún más, podrirá decirse que Rei Hino por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, pero no iba a dejar que algo así la intimidara definitivamente no haría esa absurda apuesta, no caería en ese tonto jueguito…¿O sí?

— Esperen chicas que tipo de apuesta hicieron. — La rubia preguntó con suma curiosidad.

— No es nada del otro mundo Serena— Lita contestó con una sonrisa aún más macabra.

— Sí, claro Lita, no es nada del otro mundo. — Con los brazos cruzados la acua-marina habló sin poder evitar hacer un puchero.

— Calma tu enojo y tu sarcasmo Michiru.

— Pues háganle como quieran pero yo no participaré en su tonto jueguito.

— ¡A no! eso sí que no, tu más que nadie tiene que pagar conmigo esa apuesta, tú fuiste la que interrumpió el casi beso de Serena y Darien, así que no me dejaras con el paquete sola.

— Pues yo no haré nada.

— No sabía que eras tan cobarde Rei.

— ¿Cómo me has dicho?

— Cobarde, eso dije, pero no te preocupes, está bien tener miedo, ya sabía yo que no ibas a ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple.

— Nadie me llama cobarde, ya veras, te vas a tragar tus palabras condenada jirafa.

— Rei ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

— Claro que si Serena nadie me llama cobarde, no lo soy.

— Pero Rei…

— Nada Serena ya está decidido, lo hare y punto final, total ¿Qué tan ridícula o difícil puede ser esa apuestita?

— No sé porque pero presiento que te arrepentirás, será divertido ver como cumplirás esa apuesta.

— No tienes idea de cuán divertido será verlo Serena, no tienes idea. — puntualizó Lita satisfecha, por haber cumplido su cometido.

— Quieres callarte de una vez la boca Lita será mejor que se apresuren a desayunar las dos de una buena vez antes de que les estampe mi zapato en la cara, no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

— Pero que genio traes Hino, espero que así como gruñes, cumplas.

— Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo

— Pues si no quieres que hagamos tanto el ridículo querida amiga ensayaremos la coreografía y la letra de la canción en la hora del receso

— O sea que todo esto se trata de un simple baile y una canción.

— Pues claro Rei. — Con simpleza exclamó Michiru.

— Sí, un baile, pero no es cualquier baile, no, no, no, no, no, no.

.

.

.

— Muy bien ha llegado el momento en el que debemos separarnos.— Minako después de haber cantado con su hermanito canciones infantiles durante el transcurso del camino se despedía de él al ver que ya habían llegado al colegio.

— Me divertí mucho contigo, me gusta mucho cuando vienes a dejarme tú, nuestra mamá se enoja conmigo todo el tiempo. — Haciendo un tierno puchero se quejaba Jedite, haciendo reír un poco a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Pero por qué dices eso pequeño?

— Es que ella es muy enojona, siempre se la pasa regañándome y me da miedo a veces— El pequeño le respondió algo acongojado causando cierto malestar en el corazón a la rubia.

— Bueno, mamá siempre ha sido un poco difícil de tratar cariño. —Trató de explicar lo más claro posible a su hermanito mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suma delicadeza y se agachaba a su diminuta altura.

— Si, por eso es que me gusta mucho cuando tú tienes que venirme a dejar, tú eres genial. — Jedite al mencionar esto no pudo evitar dar un brinco enérgico extendiendo sus manitas al cielo brindándole una enorme sonrisa a Mina quien al instante se contagió de esta.

— ¿Genial?

— Si ya sabes, eres muy buena conmigo y siempre juegas sin importarte como te vean los grandes, cuando a nuestra mamá le pido que juguemos, me dice que no le gusta hacer el ridículo frente a otras personas.

— No te sientas mal cariño, como ya te dije, mamá es más difícil de tratar, tiene otras ideas.

— ¿Vas a venir por mí a la hora de la salida verdad?

— Claro que sí, el día de hoy y toda la semana, papá y mamá no estarán irán a ver al abuelo y bueno ya sabes que cuando eso pasa podremos pasar todos los días juntos jugando tú y yo ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Sí! — Jedite gritó con emoción mientras no paraba de dar brinquitos a su alrededor— Me gusta mucho la idea mamita

— Muy bien pequeño entonces dime qué quieres que hagamos por la tarde. — Una enorme sonrisa no pudo evitar salir de su rostro al ver la emoción que le había causado aquella noticia a su hermanito.

— Quiero… quiero que vayamos al parque, jugaremos mucho en los juegos, después jugaremos futbol, nos columpiaremos, nos deslizaremos en la resvalidilla, iremos por unos helados y cando lleguemos a casa, después de hacer nuestras tareas veremos muchas películas y…y… y después ¿Comeremos palomitas de maíz acarameladas? ¿Verdad? Y después de eso me cantaras como sueles hacerlo y... y…

— Ok, ok, tranquilo, con calma corazón, haremos todas esas cosas juntos, te lo prometo, pero ahora es mejor que entres a la escuela antes de que te cierren la puerta.— La oji-azul declaró divertida mientras no dejaba de ver aquel ilusionado rostro

— Está bien mami nos vemos más tarde, te amo. — Jedite se despidió dándole a su hermana un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— Yo también te amo bebé, cuídate cariño y aprende mucho. — Finalmente Mina dio por terminada la plática recibiendo aquel beso al mismo tiempo que le daba una pequeña nalgada.

.

.

.

El transcurso de la mañana había sido demasiado animado para Serena y a decir verdad hasta se le hacía raro lo bien que se estaba sintiendo, hasta ahora no había tenido ninguna crisis como solía tenerlas a diario. Sin embargo decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a ese pequeño detalle y disfrutar de aquella inesperada tranquilidad.

La clase de señorita Shitogi casi llegaba a su fin, la materia de química que impartía era una de las favoritas de Serena, faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que la campanilla del descanso sonara cuando por los altavoces se escuchó la voz del director hablar, algo que no era común que hiciera, salvo para ocasiones importantes así que no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad.

— Buenos días a toda la comunidad estudiantil y personal escolar en general, me permito hacer una pequeña interrupción para darles un pequeño mensaje. Todos los relacionados con el proyecto "conejos enamorados" se solicita su presencia en el gimnasio en cinco minutos. Por su atención gracias.

Aquel silenció que se había hecho tras haber finalizado el mensaje del director pronto se vio opacado por los murmullos contantes a su alrededor, pudo observar como todos se veían nerviosos los unos a los otros y no era para más, después de todo ella también estaba un tanto intrigada, quiso voltear a ver a las chicas para saber si ellas de casualidad sabían algo sobre aquél "proyecto" del que se había hablado pero la campanilla del almuerzo sonando la distrajo nuevamente.

Todos los compañeros de clase a su alrededor se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, mirándole fijamente a ella y a Darien y así sin más uno a uno fueron saliendo del salón de clases en completo silencio.

— Se nos quedaron viendo muy serios todos o es mi imaginación Serena — El moreno comentó mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la puerta al igual que la oji-azul.

— No creo que sea tu imaginación Darien, yo también las vi y para serte sincera no me gustaron para nada esas miradas. —respondió.

— Vamos Rei, nosotras estamos en ese proyecto, apresúrate. — Con entusiasmo la acua-marina se dirigió a la morena tratando de ignorar las miradas nada indiscretas de las otras tres presencias.

— ¿De qué hablas Michiru? ¿Cómo que estamos en ese proyecto?— Rei un tanto desorientada trataba de averiguar a lo que se refería su amiga pero está no hizo caso a sus preguntas y literalmente arrastró a Rei hacia la salida del salón ante la atenta mirada de Darien, Serena y Lita.

— En el camino te iré contando, está relacionado con lo de la apuesta. — Fue lo último que pudieron escuchar de Michiru antes de abandonar por completo el salón de clases.

— Bien…—Lita interrumpió aquel silencio— Antes de que me pregunten algo sobré lo del dichoso proyecto y ya que estamos los tres solitos ¿Qué les parece si escuchamos una pequeña historia para que puedan comprender mejor lo que está pasando?—La castaña se colgó de los hombros tanto de él pelinegro como la rubia incitándolos a comenzar su caminar.

— ¿De qué historia hablas Lita?—Ambos para sorpresa propia preguntaron al mismo tiempo provocando la risa de la castaña.

— No cabe duda que son tal para cual. Verán, el pasado martes, es decir hace exactamente una semana, nació el proyecto " conejos enamorados"

— ¿Te refieres al proyecto del que hace un rato habló el director?

— Así es Serena, es ese mismo. Este proyecto se creó gracias a una apuesta que hicieron los de nuestro salón y algunos que otro de los profesores del colegió

— ¿Apuesta?— Con temor en el rostro Serena le dirigió una angustiada mirada su amiga como preguntando con la mirada si se refería a la misma apuesta de la que habían hablado en la mañana.

— Si, apuesta. — Respondió la castaña brindándole una sonrisa confirmando sus sospechas.

— ¿Pero qué es lo han apostado? ¿Cómo es que todos saben de eso menos nosotros?

— Bueno Darien… lo Rei tampoco lo sabe… o sabia porque ahora mismo Michiru ya debió de haberle terminado de contar… en fin, ese proyecto consistía en que los perdedores de dicha apuesta tendrían que hacer el ridículo de alguna manera y la fecha límite era precisamente hoy, Serena y tu están involucrados en esto, de hecho ustedes han terminado por dejar en claro quiénes serán los perdedores.

— Pero no entiendo nada ¿Nosotros porque? Es decir ¿Qué tenemos que ver en todo esto, que hicimos o se supone que haríamos para hacer ganar a unos y perder a otros la apuesta?

— Darien, Darien, Darien. Échale algo de imaginación, en la mañana algo estuvo a punto de pasar entre ustedes dos, me refiero a cierta escenita que interrumpió Rei en la mañana.

— No... no se… no sé a qué te refieres Lita. — Al saber a lo que se refería la castaña Darien no pudo evitar hacerse el tonto.

— Claro que sabes a que me refiero Darien, los dos estaban a punto de tener un acercamiento más… íntimo. Ya sabes como el de una pareja de enamorados.

El color carmín que la parejita reflejo en sus rostros tras haberles soltado repentinamente aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que Lita soltara fuertes carcajadas disfrutando de la vergüenza ajena mientras que satisfecha por su cometido se dio la vuelta continuando con su camino hacia su próximo destino.

Una vez estando cerca de la puerta del gimnasio los tres alcanzaron a escuchar distintos murmullos, aquellas voces que se podían percibir no solo provenían de los alumnos si no que para sorpresa de Serena y Darien las voces también provenían de los profesores y si sus oídos no les fallaban podrían haber jurado escuchar hasta al director.

Ya estando frente a todos, los murmullos cesaron de inmediato quedando todo en absoluto silencio, las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos les incomodaban bastante, el ambiente era algo tenso a decir verdad y sería absurdo pretender que no pasaba nada sin embargo aquella tensión que había en la atmosfera se rompió cuando de entre la multitud se escuchó la voz de alguien lanzando la pregunta que definiría el rumbo de todos los presentes.

— Y entonces… ¿El proyecto conejitos enamorados tubo buenos resultados o no?

— Bueno… La verdad es que…

— Lo sabía no hubo nada de nada, han perdido les toca hacer el ridículo. — interrumpió uno de los presentes con mofa.

— No digas tonterías quieres, seguro que los que perdieron son otros. — Se defendió otro

— ¿Nosotros perder? ¡Ha, ha, ha! Que buen chiste acabas de decir.

— Tonterías o no ustedes perdieron así que será mejor que vayan preparando esos pasitos.

— Más bien los que prepararan esos pasitos son otros. — La discusión que se estaba provocando entre todos era algo inquietante, unos se atacaban y otros más se defendían y por más que los adultos quisieran parar aquello se veía bastante lejano ya que hasta ellos estaban involucrados en la acalorada pela. Pero solo alguien fue capaz de parar aquella situación.

— ¡Basta! Por favor ni siquiera nos han dicho nada para confirmar algo y ya están discutiendo,

— Pero director es que ellos…— Una vez más las protestas comenzaban a salir a flote pero el Director tomo nuevamente la palabra.

— Pero nada, sé que están nerviosos y un tanto ansiosos por saber si ese par de tortolitos por fin dieron el paso — El director reclamaba mientras no dejaba de señalar a un Darien y una Serena bastante avergonzados— ¡Dios! Yo al igual que ustedes alumnos y profesores estoy al borde de los nervios, también estoy enrollado la apuesta, así que hagan el favor de guardar silencio que me ponen más nervioso. — Exclamó finalmente mientras que los demás agachaban la cabeza un tanto apenados.

— Creo que tiene razón director, disculpen nuestra mala educación chicos pero ¿Podrían decirnos de una vez si ya se han besado al menos? —Fue turno de la profesora de literatura hablar mientras todos esperaban expectantes.

— Bueno…

5 horas después…

— ¡Demonios! esta faldita está muy corta. — Una voz masculina reclamó incomoda ante la resignada mirada de todos los presentes.

— Ya mejor no diga nada Director Liu— Otra voz le hizo compañía.

— Al menos hay algo bueno en todo esto entrenador Kinomoto…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Curioso preguntó mientras los demás no dejaban de estar al tanto de esa pequeña charla.

— Estos tacones me hacen ver ¡es-tu-pen-do! no cree usted, estilizan muy bien mis piernas. — Con voz algo afeminada el director exclamó mientras tenía una de sus piernas estiradas y la acariciaba de abajo hacia arriba sin dejar de abrir y cerrar los ojos mostrando una mirada coquetona. Todos los presentes al verle hacer aquella acción no pudieron evitar mostrar una cara avergonzada mientras una enorme gota les resbalaba por la cabeza sin embargo el reclamo de alguien les llamó la atención.

— ¿Es enserio? ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso cuando estamos a punto de hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio?! ¡No sé porque tengo yo que estar metida en todo esto si ni siquiera estuve presente cuando se hizo esa estúpida apuesta! Yo me largo de aquí. — La pelinegra declaro con decisión al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a alejar de ahí, sin embargo el fuerte agarre del entrenador Kinomoto la detuvo.

— ¡A donde crees que vas tú! ¡Por tu culpa todos estamos metidos en este embrollo, de no haber interrumpido hoy a esos dos estaríamos disfrutando del espectáculo y no estaríamos a punto de hacer ridiculeces! Así que si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de nuestra ira será mejor que dejes de quejarte ¿Escuchaste bien Hino? — Aquellas últimas palabras que le había dicho el profesor le habían logrado intimidar a sobremanera, y es decir como no hacerlo si las miradas de todos los que la rodeaban eran indescriptibles.

— S… s… si entrenador. — Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras que a sus espaldas Michiru trataba de contener la risa.

— ¡Excelente! — El entrenador sonrió triunfante. — Ahora todos pongan mucha atención— Se dirigió a los presentes con entusiasmo desbordante. — Vamos a hacer esto como lo que realmente somos, unos valientes pero buenos perdedores, si, quizá haremos el ridículo y estoy seguro que nuestra reputación quedara hasta por los suelos, saldremos en el periódico escolar y seremos la burla de todas las siguientes generaciones, pero haremos de este ridículo algo inolvidable, haremos el ridículo con mucho estilo ¡¿Me oyeron?!

— ¡Sí! — Gritaron todos a coro

— ¡Muy bien! Entonces movamos estos lindos traseros con los que Dios nos ha dotado. — Finalizó el entrenador alzando una mano emocionado incitando a todos nuevamente quienes también alzaron sus puños al aire realmente motivados mientras gritaban un sonoro…

— ¡Sí!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del colegio…

— No puedo creer que hicieran esa apuesta a nuestras espaldas Lita. — Bastante avergonzado y un tanto molesto el pelinegro se quejaba mientras caminaban hacia la dirección junto a una Serena callada, con la mirada hacia el suelo y roja de la vergüenza.

— Hay por favor Darien todos aquí en la escuela nos conocemos desde que íbamos en la primaria y sabemos de antemano que ustedes dos se aman con locura— Este peculiar comentario no pudo evitar que Serena y Darien se vieran a los ojos sorprendidos por pequeño instante, pero una vez más la vergüenza les gano y apartaron la vista al lado contrario totalmente rojos, mientras que Lita continuaba con su relato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— Pero siempre que van a dar el primer paso uno de los dos se arrepiente por la vergüenza o los interrumpen. Pensábamos que con este trabajo de ciencias habría algún acercamiento entre ustedes dos pero al final no pasó nada. Miren, al principio solo era una simple discusión entre los del salón sobre si por fin se animarían a un noviazgo o no, pero cuando iban entrando los profesores al aula esta discusión se hizo más grande, ¡Por Dios! Hasta los profesores se dividieron en la discusión y sugirieron hacer una apuesta. Después el escandalo llamo la atención del Director Liu quien iba pasando de pura casualidad. Por un momento pensamos que nos iba a reprender a todos pero en cuanto se enteró del propósito de la discusión se unió en la apuesta. Y da gracias a que las demás aulas están lejos si no te aseguro que toda la escuela se hubiera unido a la apuesta.

Lita finalmente detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado a la dirección, saco de su bolsillo las llaves para poder ingresar, las introdujo en la ranura de la puerta y cuando esta cedió ingreso en la oficina. Vio de reojo como sus amigos le siguieron manteniendo su distancia aun avergonzados por lo que acababa de decir, sabía que había sido algo directa con lo que había soltado, sin embargo aquellas palabras que ahora habían salido de su boca, más adelante serian la clave para una futura relación entre ambos, después de todo solo necesitaban de un empujoncito.

— Muy bien ahora a lo que veníamos— Declaró la castaña con decisión mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel micrófono.

— A todos los estudiantes y personal en general se les hace una cordial invitación a la presentación que se llevara a cabo dentro de cinco minutos en el gimnasio escolar. A todos los miembros que son del club de periodismo se les invita a tomar sus lugares designados en la primera fila. Por su atención gracias.

Una vez estando afuera de la oficina del director no pudieron evitar ver sorprendidos como todos salían literalmente corriendo de sus aulas en dirección al gimnasio. La noticia había llamado la atención de toda la escuela, tanto alumnos como profesores y hasta personal de limpieza corrían para alcanzar el mejor lugar, era como si toda la escuela supiese lo que estaba a punto de pasar y así era ya que toda la escuela se había enterado de la dichosa apuesta, estaban realmente ansiosos por ver que pasaría, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando por siglos.

Una vez habiendo tomado la compostura por ver todo aquello los tres se dirigieron al gimnasio, los cuchicheos se escuchaban hasta afuera, parecía que todos ansiaban ver quienes habían perdido aquella apuesta y los comentarios surgían de todos lados pero en cuanto atravesaron aquella puerta aquellos cuchicheos cesaron de inmediato y todas las miradas que antes estaban en el escenario ahora estaban sobre ellos. Incomodos con la situación y tratando de ignorar aquellas atentas miradas caminaron silenciosos y totalmente rojos en dirección a sus respectivos asientos.

La luz que atravesaba las ventanas fueron opacadas por unas cortinas negras dejando todo a obscuras, lo único que iluminaba el gimnasio eran un par de luces que estaban dirigidas a el escenario, aquellas miradas finalmente dejaron de ver a la pareja y prestaron atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Las luces nuevamente se apagaron dejando todo a obscuras y a través de las bocinas la voz de Lita resonó.

— Escuela en general. Muchas gracias por estar aquí en este pequeño evento. Estoy segura no hace falta mencionar las razones, creo que todos sabían sobre la apuesta que unos hicimos sobre el proyecto "Conejitos enamorados". Pues bien ya tenemos a los perdedores detrás de este escenario, así que tomen sus cámaras, agárrense de sus asientos y comencemos.

Dos reflectores se encendieron e inmediatamente iluminaron a dos personajes que estaban en el centro del escenario, ambos se encontraban dando la espalda a todo el público. Una música pronto comenzó a sonar, era algo vieja pero bastante familiar para todos, se trataba de la canción "Dragostea Din Tei" del grupo musical "O-Zone" pero la letra de la canción había sido cambiada.

El chico pelinegro traía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, mostrando sus muy bien definidos atributos, unas botas vaqueras lo complementaban, su camisa era a cuadros ajustada y ligeramente abierta del pecho, su piel era blanca y tersa su ojos de color violeta combinaban a la perfección con su camisa a cuadros y aquel bigotito que adornaba su rostro le hacían ver realmente sexi a pesar de sus movimientos afeminados.

Su acompañante, es decir el otro "chico" le veía fijamente, tenía una sonrisa bastante provocativa. Sus ojos eran de color azulados al igual que su cabello y aquella peculiar barba que traía le hacía ver muy atractivo. Traía una camisa de manga corta a cuadros de color rojo abierta, dejando ver otra más pero de tirantes color blanco. Sus pantalones eran negros y los traía arremangados hasta las pantorrillas dándole un toque más atrayente, finalmente unos "converse all star" blancos completaban su atuendo.

Los "chicos" que estaban en el escenario dieron media vuelta mirándose frente a frente, se tomaron de las manos y sin apartar sus miradas lujuriosas comenzaron a cantar.

— ¿Marica quién? — Preguntó cantando el pelinegro mientras se soltaba de las manos de su acompañante con rudeza y le daba la espalda.

— Marica tu— Respondió el otro con burla mientras le señalaba

— ¿Marica yo? — Protestó el moreno nuevamente mientras regresaba sus pasos en dirección al peli-azul

— Marica ha, ha. — Afirmó triunfante el de la barba mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del moreno, a unos escasos centímetros de su boca.

Sus voces, aquellas voces que salían de esos labios no eran para nada masculinas, todos pronto comenzaron a reír, no solo por lo que decía la letra o por los graciosos movimientos que realizaban sino que su risa salía al saber de quienes se trataban.

Serena y Darien al principio estaban sorprendidos, pero al ver las actuaciones tan magnificas de Rei y Michiru frente a ellos mientras caminaban sobre todo el escenario con ese estilo tan afeminado aventando confeti no pudieron evitar que las risas se les comenzaran a escapar.

— Valor. A la luz. Si eres un gay tú. Piénsalo — La voz de Michiru comenzaba a escucharse mientras que era seguida por Rei en los coros

— Piénsalo

— Es tu vida y si dicen ¡oh! que digan.

— ¡Que digan lo que quieran!

— Valor. Valor.

— ¡Mucho valor!

— Que oscuro es un armario

— Sal de ahí

— ¡Sal de ahí!

— Y vente aquí. Tu destino es ser feliz.

Tras haber terminado de cantar ese último coro luces de distintos colores se prendieron iluminando todo el escenario, las dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros se acercaron a un enorme closet, pusieron sus manos sobre las agarraderas de la puerta y con euforia abrieron aquellas puertas mientras la música no dejaba de sonar.

Un par de explosiones se escucharon a continuación mientras que de estas comenzaban a salir un montón de papelitos de colores, las luces en ningún momento dejaron de parpadear y un manto de humo comenzaba a surgir de aquel closet. Por un momento todos habían dejado de reír para pasar a la sorpresa pero lo que a continuación pasaría cambiaría nuevamente el estado de ánimo de los presentes.

De aquel closet comenzaron a salir todos los que habían perdido la apuesta, y seguían los pasos del baile, mujeres vestidas con ropas varoniles y hombres tras vestidos de mujeres sobre exagerando los atributos femeninos, pero sin duda alguna quienes más se llevaron la atención del público fueron el director de la escuela y el entrenador de futbol americano quienes llevaban unas faldas bastante cortas, sus largas y musculosas piernas eran bien estilizadas gracias a los tacones de quince centímetros que traían puestos, sus tops de colores neón les tapaban una mínima parte de su pecho, su maquillaje sobre exagerado, sus largas pelucas y aquellas boas de plumas que traían sobre su cuello hacían la combinación perfecta haciéndoles ver bastante coquetos sobre todo por aquel sensual contoneo de caderas que realizaban en cada paso que daban.

Las risas ahora se habían convertido en sonoras carcajadas y es que como no reírse de esa forma si aquellos sensuales movimientos de caderas les hacían ver bastante graciosos. Algunos no paraban de tomar fotos, alegando lo bien que se movían o lo chistoso que se veían mientras que otros más permanecían en sus asientos con las cámaras y los teléfonos a la mano grabando todo en video disfrutando de ese inolvidable momento.

— Fiesta, fiesta y pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma, gay, pluma, pluma, pluma gay…

Aquella apuesta había sido cumplida y a decir verdad había sido muy bien pagada por que los aplausos, las risas y los silbidos que se escucharon al finalizar aquel número no paraban de escucharse, el entrenador y todo el equipo se sentían orgullosos, habían hecho el ridículo, pero habían hecho ese ridículo como lo había pedido el entrenador con estilo e inolvidable.

.

.

.

— La teoría de Piaget mantiene que lo niños pasan a través de etapas específicas conforme a su intelecto y capacidad para percibir las relaciones maduras, estas etapas del desarrollo infantil se producen en un orden fijo en el niño y en todos los países. — Una voz femenina se escuchaba a través de todo el salón de clases.

— Entonces profesora ¿Quiere decir que el desarrollo del pensamiento de cada niño es igual en cada lugar, sin importar que la cultura sea distinta? — Esta vez la voz de un joven se escuchó tratando de entender un poco más el tema que les estaban impartiendo en su grupo.

— Exactamente Yaten, tú como futuro profesor, puedes inclusive ir a dar clases en distintos países, en diferentes partes de los continentes y te vas a dar cuenta, que en edades tempranas como son las que ustedes van a manejar, los niños tendrán ese pensamiento egocéntrico, esto quiere decir que para ellos el mundo gira solo a su alrededor. — Toda la clase estaba al tanto de lo que la profesora de la materia de teoría pedagógica les estaba explicando sin embargo el sonido del timbre hizo que parara con su explicación.

— Muy bien jóvenes el timbre les ha salvado, de tarea quiero que me traigan una investigación de las cuatro etapas del desarrollo cognitivo según Piaget. — Esto último lo dijo mientras que tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba del salón. El grupo, un tanto agradecido por aquella pequeña pausa y el saber que tenían una hora libre para comer poco a poco fueron saliendo del salón.

— Esto de ser maestra de Jardín de niños es más complicado de lo que pensé. — Comentó Akane Karazuma una joven de tez morena y cabello cobrizo.

— Creo que nuestra vida social ya se fue a la basura. — Esta vez se quejó Reiko Aya una jovencita de tez clara y cabello plateado. Ambas chicas amigas y compañeras de clase de Zafiro y Yaten.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Todavía tienes vida social Reiko?

— ¡Si babosa todavía tengo vida social! — Indignada se defendió la peli-plata.

— Si claro— se burló la morena— Si salir en piyama a las diez de la noche a la tienda de las 24 horas a comprar café para terminar las planeaciones es vida social entonces si todavía la tienes.

— No tenías que evidenciarme estás siendo una mala compañera de cuarto, no te pido el divorcio nada más porque la renta está muy cara, además el chico de la tienda está muy guapo y siempre me hace descuento.

— Y como no te iba a hacer descuento si te presentas ante él toda despeinada, con ojeras, sin maquillaje, con un pijama de pikachu y pantuflas en forma de homeros Simpson, es obvio que te hace descuento si lo espantas de esa forma.

— Claro que no, el sí sabe admirar mi verdadera belleza natural.

— Más bien lo que debe admirar es el pijama de pikachu, segurito que es un otaku y solo te da descuento por traer ese pijama.

— Pero que aguafiestas eres, porque siempre tienes que arruinar mis fantasías Akane.

— Porque soy tu amiga y compañera de cuarto y las amigas y compañeras de cuarto siempre se dirán sus verdades Reiko.

— Yaten amigo, no me dejes solito con estas dos acompáñame a comprar algo porfis—Zafiro, un joven de cabello negro, tez clara y ojos azules suplicaba de rodillas con desesperación mientras no dejaba de abrazar las piernas de su amigo.

— Pero no estarías solito Zafiro es decir tendrás dos acompañantes ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir solito con estas dos bellezas? Son dos mujeres muy hermosas e irías con ellas y las tendrías para ti solito. — El peli-plata con burla decía mientras veía de reojo como sus amigas dejaban de discutir para prestarles ahora atención a ellos.

— Yaten que lindo eres, tú si sabes apreciar lo bueno de la vida, no como el tonto de Zafiro que se la pasa molestándonos. — Reiko exclamaba encantada por aquellos halagos sin embargo Zafiro decidió ignorar aquellos comentarios y seguir hablando mal de ellas.

— No seas así amigo serán hermosas, unas bellezas como tú dices pero están bien locas. — Un ligero susurro salió de su boca para que el peli-plata apenas escuchara sin embargo para lamento del joven aquellos afinados oídos alcanzaron a escuchar.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?! — Entre dientes ambas chicas le preguntaron al pelinegro como dándole una pequeña oportunidad de salvarse antes de ser cruelmente asesinado.

— Ahora sí que estás muerto amigo— Yaten con burla y una mirada de compasión se dirigió a su amigo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro antes de que emprendiera la huida a causa de aquellas dos salvajes chicas quienes se acercaban peligrosamente a él.

La quietud que antes había en el salón pronto fue interrumpida por los gritos de sus tres amigos. Akane llevaba a la mano una escoba y Reiko le hacía compañía con un sartén entre sus manos que habían tomado de quien sabe de dónde. Zafiro por su parte corría desesperado alrededor de todo salón, metiéndose entre cada asiento y esquivando cada golpe que le propinaban.

— ¡Yaten ayúdame por favor! — Exclamaba horrorizado el chico con una expresión de terror bastante graciosa para el peli-pata.

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudarte? Tú fuiste el que las provoco. — De forma desinteresada y como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo Yaten no dejaba de observar sus uñas mientras veía de reojo aquella graciosa escena conteniendo una carcajada.

— No seas cruel al menos hazlo por nuestra amistad. — Gritó a lo lejos mientras recibía con la cara un zapato.

— ¡Auch! Eso debió doler, creo que te dejo la suela del zapato tatuada… espera te dejo hasta la marca de su zapato incrustada en la frente… y son de Andrea que buen gusto tienen para el calzado.

— Cállate Yaten, en lugar de estar hablando deberías socorrer a tu querido y sensual hermano del alma.

— ¡Ven acá Zafiro! Desearas no haber dicho esas palabras nunca.

— Fue un error, perdón… no lo vuelvo a hacer… — La carrera que había emprendido ya comenzaba a surtir efecto pues su cuerpo ya comenzaba a ceder al cansancio. Por un momento creyó que lograría esquivarlas, Akane había descuidado la salida, ninguna de las dos la obstruía solo tenía que esquivar un par de bancos y se perdería entre los pasillos, sin embargo, en el último momento Zafiro tropezó con una mochila que yacía en el suelo. Era su fin, lo sabía, así que tras verlas frente a él con unas miradas furiosas solo atino a gritar unas últimas palabras.

— ¡EN LA CARA NO QUE DE ESO VIVO!

.

.

.

La llegada a su casa había sido la más tranquila que había tenido en largo tiempo, en sí, todo su día había sido fantástico, no había tenido ninguna crisis y esperaba que no las tuviera de regreso porque era una sensación horrible, sentir aquella angustia, tristeza y soledad en el pecho. Este día sin lugar a dudas había sido muy fructífero, había pasado un día bastante entretenido a lado de sus amigas riendo a carcajadas por aquella peculiar forma en la que habían actuado y por lo "apuestos" que se veían, pero sin duda alguna lo mejor de todo aquello es que había disfrutado a lado de aquel joven que la hacía desfallecer… Darien.

Al llegar a casa justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta por un momento el recuerdo de la extraña actitud de sus padres le vino a la mente opacando por un instante aquella alegría que reflejaba su rostro. Sentía que algo no iba bien, lo sabía, lo presentía, sin embargo después de meditarlo un poco pensó que no sería nada de qué preocuparse y decidió olvidar aquello quizá solo había sido imaginación suya así que alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente finalmente ingreso a su casa.

Cuando ella llegaba a casa por lo general anunciaba su llegada con la voz alta para que quien estuviera adentro de las demás habitaciones le escucharan, su mamá es la que siempre estaba ahí, pero por un momento y por alguna extraña razón algo le obligo a no hacerlo esta vez, algo en su interior le decía que debía de guardar silencio, y así lo hizo. Más le hubiera valido no haberlo hecho, porque en cuanto dio un paso en dirección a la cocina, donde supondría estaría su madre unos sollozos se alcanzaron a escuchar alertándola de inmediato. Sus pasos habían cesado, agudizó sus oídos y pequeños e inentendibles murmullos se escucharon seguidos nuevamente por aquellos sollozos que inútilmente trataban de reprimir. El vuelco que esto le produjo en su corazón a la rubia provocó que sus impulsos le hicieran reaccionar inconsciente de todo lo que hacía, dejo suavemente la mochila en el suelo sin dejar de mirar en dirección de aquellos sonidos dolosos, sus pies comenzaron a impulsarse lentamente por sí solos. No le importaba nada a su alrededor, todo había quedado a segundo plano, solo estaba atenta a aquellos lamentos, su corazón le palpitaba desenfrenado. Escuchar aquel dolor ahogado le hizo estremecerse a tal punto que sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules que antes de entrar brillaban de alegría ahora se estaban cristalizando a causa de las lágrimas involuntarias que comenzaban a aparecer. Solo un paso bastó para darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su madre estaba llorando ahí aferrándose a los brazos de su padre quien también a pesar de estar llorando le sostenía con fuerza como tratando de darle fuerza a su esposa a pesar de estar quebrándose por dentro. Ikuko permanecía en el frío suelo de rodillas con su cuerpo temblándole tratando inútilmente de hablar entre todo aquel llanto, sus palabras eran entorpecidas por un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad, su respiración era irregular, parecía que trataba de calmarse pero al mismo tiempo quería desahogarse.

Aquella impactante escena la había dejado sin habla, el dolor que ellos transmitían era palpable, ver de esa forma a sus papás había hecho estragos en ella y ahora lágrimas también corrían por su rostro, ella aún permanecía de pie en la puerta, observándoles, escuchándoles, se preguntaba ¿Qué sería lo que había pasado para que sus padres estuvieran de esa forma? Quería saber con desesperación lo que estaba pasando sin embargo su mamá pronto se encargaría de aclararle sus dudas.

— ¿Cómo…Cómo le diremos a Serena que tuvo una hermana gemela y que nosotros tampoco sabíamos de su existencia hasta hace apenas unas horas Kengi?

Esas últimas palabras escuchadas con claridad fueron lo último que hubiese deseado escuchar porque para ella había sido como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima, su corazón ahora sentía como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran, las lágrimas ahora corrían como si se tratase de un diluvio, aquellas dos palabras no se dejaban de repetir en su mente una y otra vez "hermana Gemela… hermana gemela…hermana gemela..." Su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular y su cuerpo que aún permanecía estático finalmente reaccionó soltando un fuerte sollozo que fue claramente escuchado por sus padres quienes ahora le veían con terror. Serena se llevó una mano a la boca como tratando de controlarse mientras comenzaba a negar una y otra vez por lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía que ser mentira, tenía que ser una mentira. Ikuko y Kengi en su desesperación trataron de ponerse en pie y de acercarse a ella para poder explicarle sin embargo la rubia con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas tomó impulso y salió de su casa corriendo tras los gritos desesperados de sus papás.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Hola a todas y todos los lectores como ven el dia de hoy hubo actualización de capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado :3**

 **Quisiera darles las gracias por su preferencia en especial a Naiara Moon quien siempre me ayuda, además de darle gracias por haberme dejado review. Gracias unnie. :)**

 **También agradezco infinitamente a Srita. Rossy Kou por haberme pasado a leer y haberme dejado su hermoso rw.**

 **También agradezco a los lectores fantasma, que a pesar de no manifestarse con un mensaje se que me leen. xD**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran saber del fanfic en cuestion podran contactarme en facebook como Magguie Aino.**


End file.
